


Disco War

by TheBlackberryKey



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 80's Music, Again, Alexander the dog is with us again, But it's funny, Crack, Disco style I tell you, Heavens - Freeform, Kinda, Other, Quartet Night - Freeform, Reader Insert, Starish - Freeform, This fandom needs more fanfictions so here you go, You are the manager of Quartet Night, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey
Summary: You and the boys of Shining Agency have been victims to a crime, getting your most important belonging stolen. When Shining reveals the culprit, it is now up to all of you to get your belongings back, but there is a catch, you have to do it in disco style.Follow Starish and Quartet Night as they venture into the unknown territory of the disco world, where they have to fight their ground to get their things back. This will all be done in the vibe from the 80's and you thought you had seen it all. But nope, Starish and Quartet Night in spandex disco suits was a thing you could easily have lived without witnessing, but life just had a thing for treating you like that. This was gonna be a very long night.





	1. Stolen Belongings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again dear readers.  
> So here is another of my Uta no Prince-sama works. This one was written in 2016, while season 4 was still airing, so I apologise now for the heavens characters being out of character and the like, but I didn't know them that well at the time, but wanted them to be a part of this story.  
> Despite this I hope you like it anyway.  
> Once again it's a reader insert where you are the manager of Quartet Night, and there are no real relationships going on, it's just pure crack and fluff that I wrote because I felt that the fandom could use some fanfictions where they are all together, and I felt it would be funnier to add a reader to the story, it made it easier for me to write too.  
> Many of the things that happens in this story is something two of my dear friends has helped me come up with, so a lot of it is just crack, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> The story is crossposted on Wattpad, Fanfiction net and Deviantart. 
> 
> Please enjoy~
> 
> (Y/N) - Your name  
> (L/N) - Last name  
> (H/L) - Hair lenght  
> (E/C) - Eye color  
> (F/C) - Favorite color  
> (H/C) - Hair color

You had been sitting in the lounge reading a book for quite some time now when it suddenly hit you that it was immensely quiet. Living with 11 boys was always lively, and never quiet, but today it was. It kind of made you feel out of place, but something deep down inside you told you that it wouldn't last for long. And right you were.  
Just as you were about to dig into the exciting world of your book again, the doors flung open, and in stormed an enraged Camus. Now this wasn’t very surprising considering what he had to deal with on a daily basis, but since you had to deal with him sooner or later, being Quartet Night’s manager and all, you might as well get the rage flip over with. 

So you asked, ”What happens to trouble you Count?”  
This earned you a displeased glare from the tall man, but he decided to answer you anyway.  
He cleared his throat before answering in a calm voice, ”Somebody stole the key to my candy cabinet”  
For a split second you thought you had heard the Count wrong, but the look he was giving you was absolutely not the one of joking, he was dead serious.  
You realised that you had been staring a little too long at the annoyed man, and that now would be a pretty good time to answer before feeling the wrath of Camus.  
”Uhm, do you have a clue of who did it?” you asked uncertain of your words.  
Camus narrowed his eyes, and looked at you in disbelief.  
”Of course I do!” He exclaimed, taking you a little off guard, ”It was Reiji, that damned fool!” and just as he had said those words, Reiji walked into the room.  
”That’s mean Myu-chan, I haven’t done anything bad today” He wailed out.

Camus turned to the brunette and grabbed him by his shirt collar, lifting the short, but older, man off the floor.  
”You haven’t done anything today?!” Camus yelled in the poor bewildered man’s face, ”Then explain to me why the key to my candy cabinet is missing”  
The look Reiji had on his face was the look of utter confusion blended with a little bit of pain.  
”Uhm, Camus” you started, putting your book down on a table, ”Maybe you put it somewhere else than you normally do” you said in an uncertain voice, fearing the worst.

Camus turned his head to look at you, he didn’t even have to say anything his face said it all, and you immediately regretted ever talking.  
He gently let go of Reiji, who took a few steps away from the blonde, then slowly, but steadyly, walked over to you. He stopped right at your feet, bowed down to your face, and said in a calm voice, ”Don’t you think I have considered that possibility, Manager?” You nodded slowly, afraid of the rage storm that was about to erupt.  
”Then you must also know that I already searched through my room at least three times, without any results” he continued in a menacing voice. You tried desperately to dig yourself further down into the soft cushion of the couch, but it was impossible, you couldn’t hide further away from the Count’s ice cold stare, and all you managed to do was nod.

Camus stood straight up again, looked down on you, then over at Reiji who made a frightened look, then back to you and sighed.  
”I suppose none of you know where it is then” he started out, you both nodded afraid of what he would do if you said anything to make him even madder. He sighed deeply again and said, ”Then it must be that stupid kid to Aijima”  
You and Reiji looked at each other, both feeling sorry for what was about to hit the unknowing prince. 

Just as Camus were about to leave to let his rage fall upon Cecil, Otoya came into the room with a confused look on his face. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look at you, he just headed right to the couch you were currently sitting on, lifting the cushions one after one while mumbling, ”It’s not here” over and over.  
After lifting the last cushion you were not sitting on, he looked at you for a moment clearly wondering what he should do. You got the hint that he wanted you to move, but before you even had the chance to get up, he lifted you above his head with such ease it was almost unbelievable. A little shriek left your lips as you were up in the air in mere seconds, and then gently placed down on the couch again. 

Otoya looked at you with sad eyes, as he again said, ”It’s not here” in a sorrowful voice.  
It almost broke your heart seeing the always smiling and happy Otoya be so down over something, and you couldn’t help but place a hand on his shoulder and ask, ”What’s not here?”  
He looked at you again and took a deep breath before saying, ”My guitar pick, it’s gone, and not only my main one, but all of them” He looked like he was about to break down right then and there. 

Upon hearing this Camus let out a displeased snort, clearly thinking that his missing item was more important. But to you it didn’t really matter right now, you just wanted Otoya to smile, so you did the only thing you could think of right now, and said, ”Well, if they are all gone, why don’t we just go buy a new one?” Otoya looked at you slightly happy slightly sad and said, ”I thought about that too, but all of them just have a different story, and it’s just not the same” he covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. You tried your best to comfort him, but it didn’t really work. Reiji of course had a hard time too seeing his kohai so distressed, so he decided to try and talk to him too, ”Don’t worry about it Otoyan, we’ll find your guitar picks again” he said in an uplifting tone, while patting the boy on his back.  
For a moment Otoya stopped his sobbing, but only to look up at Reiji with his big red eyes and said, ”But Rei-chan your maracas are gone too” This made Reiji’s face drop, and he let out a long and dreadful yell while falling to his knees.

You were beginning to find this situation pretty strange, but you didn’t have time to think about it, because of Ren barging into the room dramatically throwing himself on the couch, howling out, ”The pressure, I can’t take the pressure!”  
You looked at Otoya, who now was sitting on the floor with Reiji, crying over their missing instruments, he would be okay for now. Then you looked at Ren, and with a deep sigh asked, ”What’s the matter drama queen?” Ren looked at you between his fingers and almost screamed out, ”My hair is wrong! Look at it!” He stood up so you could get a better look at his hair, and it indeed looked different.

”Can you see what I mean Lady?” Ren said, pulling on a bunch of hair.  
Taking advantage of the situation, you said in a taunting voice, ”Yes I can indeed see that your hair looks less shiny, less golden, more dark, more boring, more flat and is that a grey hair?” Reaching for a strand of Ren’s hair.  
Ren looked at you in disbelief, and frantically ran a hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to cover up the ’grey hair’.  
You couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction, and Camus obviously found it funny too as he let out a slight chuckle.  
”Now Lady that wasn’t very nice, you had me scared for a moment” Ren said with a cheeky grin, but with his hair looking so dull, it didn’t really have any effect.  
”What happened?” you asked curiously.  
Ren let out a long sigh and said in a soulless voice, ”Somebody took all of my hair products, and my shampoo” his face was that of a dead man it looked like his soul were about to leave his body.  
You didn’t really know what to do, you were aware of the man's incredibly large amount of hair products, but you couldn’t really help him since your consume weren’t that extreme.

Just as you thought that things were about to calm down a little, you heard two loud voices arguing in the hallway.  
”I’m telling you it’s not there!”  
”Well what do you want me to do about it?”  
”I don’t know! Just fix it!”  
”How? If you don’t know where it is, how should I?”  
”I don’t know! You just always know stuff like that! Besides aren’t you missing something too?”  
”That’s out of the question. Now let’s just go ask some of the others”  
And with that said, Ranmaru and Masato walked through the door, clearly not expecting the scene before them.

”Why the hell is that idiot on the floor?” Ranmaru asked, referring to Reiji.  
Camus cleared his throat and said, ”Apparently his maracas are gone, the same goes for my candy cabinet key, have you seen it?” Ranmaru glared at Camus for a moment and shrugged him off with a, ”The hell I care, and by the way aren’t you on a diet ice queen?” Camus looked displeased at Ranmaru, but just as he was about make a retort, you said, ”Ranmaru you were talking about finding something, are you perhaps missing something too?” looking curiously at him.  
Ranmaru looked down on you, furrowed his brows, and said, ”Isn’t it obvious?” 

It took you a moment, but as you stared into his eyes, it hit you both of them were grey.  
”Your contact” you started  
”Is gone” he finished ”and apparently Mr. Scarf over there is missing something too, but he won't tell me what” he continued in an annoyed tone, referring to Masato.  
You looked over at Masato who was indeed wearing a big scarf around his neck and the lower half of his face, which was very abnormal since he never wore things like that. His face kind off said it all too, he didn’t wear it because he wanted to. But you didn’t really get a chance to ask him what he was missing or why he was wearing a scarf, because Tomochika came running down the stairs towards you screaming, ”(y/n)!! Have you seen my hair brush!? It’s missing!” in a distressed voice. It took you a second to comprehend what she had just asked, mostly because of her appearance she was also wearing a scarf around her hair, was this a new trend? And desperately holding it down with her right hand, almost as it would fly off if she didn’t. You shook your head, ”no, not that I know off” you said in a worried tone. She let out a discouraged scream and sat herself down on the floor in defeat. 

”Uhm Tomo-chan what’s wrong” you dared to ask, a little afraid of the answer.  
She looked up at you with big teary eyes, removed the scarf, and revealed her wild red hair even wilder than before. It stood out all over the place, you couldn’t tell head to toe in that mess.  
”Can you see this? This is what happens without my hairbrush” she said with a discouraged voice, grabbing some of her hair to demonstrate.  
You sat yourself down beside her and started patting her back, mumbling uplifting things to her.  
This situation was getting weirder and weirder, but again before you had any time to think about it Tokiya, and was that Cecil? Entered the room.  
You all had to look at least twice on the always brown and beaming idol, his skin was in a total different shade, it was paler, not as pale as Tokiya, but paler than normal, and he didn’t seem very happy about you all having to see him like this. 

There was a complete silence in the room, everyone thinking the same thing.  
Ren was the one to break the silence, ”What happened to you Chessi?” He said in a wondering tone and with a sly smirk.  
Cecil looked displeased at him his gaze almost as cold as Camus’, but then you could see a faint blush on his cheeks, almost as if he was embarrassed.  
He cleared his throat looked around on all of you and explained, ”Ever since coming here to Japan, my skin has been getting paler because of the different climate, so I have been using concealer to keep my normal skin color and my charming looks, but today it was missing”  
You all had to restrain your laughs, but it was hard, even Masato were at the brink of breaking.  
But to think that Cecil used concealer to keep his skin in the right tone, it was almost unbelievable, but it was apparently true.

To avoid a disaster you all shifted your gaze to Tokiya who didn’t look too pleased with the situation either. None of you had to say anything, he caught the drift, sighed, and said, ”Normally I’m not interested in you knowing this about me, but it’s an emergency” he looked around on all of you, took in a deep breath and said, ”I lost my teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzle, and I would very much like to get him back”  
That was it that was the last drop, none of you could hold it in any longer and you all bursted out laughing, Cecil’s skin tone being fake was one thing, but Tokiya having a teddy bear was on a totally different level, and it was too funny for words. You all held your stomachs, some of you even dropped to the ground, you and Tomochika started crying out of pure laughter, all the while Tokiya and Cecil were taking deep breaths, considering what would happen if they killed you.

When the laughter finally stilled of, you looked over at Masato still wondering what he was missing, and hiding, but it turned out that you weren’t the only one wondering.  
Ren slyly made his way over to Masato, slid a hand around his shoulders and said in a teasing tone, ”Well now Masa-Masa, we don’t know what you are missing, and we are all curious, so please tell us, it can’t possibly be as bad as that” referring to Cecil and Tokiya, who gave Ren a strong glare of hate. Masato looked at Ren with eyes so cold they would be able to freeze Agnapolis, and tried to shrug him off, but the playboy wasn’t budging. In the end it seemed like Masato had given up, and came to the conclusion that you would have to figure it out sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner. He took a deep breath,looked down at his feet, and said in an almost inaudible voice, ”My makeup bag is gone” It took you all a moment to catch his words, but as soon as you did you all fell to the floor half dead from laughter. 

”I knew your skin was too perfect to be natural” Tomochika said between laughs, and it just made all of you laugh even more.  
But the laughter was suddenly disturbed by a frightful scream.  
You all stopped laughing, looked at each other knowing exactly whose voice it was, and exactly what would make him scream like that. You all turned to the door, expecting it to fly open any minute, but nothing happened, instead Syo came running down the stairs with Natsuki right after him, but at a closer look you all knew that that wasn’t Natsuki, it was Satsuki. 

”Save meeee!!” Syo yelled out as he ran past you with Satsuki right in his heels.  
You all exchanged looks for a brief second, and decided to do the only thing that was right, throw yourself at the enraged man.  
You made a hand gesture to Ranmaru, Reiji and Camus, making them run to the left of Satsuki, then to Tokiya, Otoya and Cecil making them run to his right, and then to Ren and Masato, making them run behind him, and at your command they all leaped over the fearful alter ego of Natsuki, with a horrendous battle cry.  
Normally Satsuki would have avoided that, but this time he wasn’t expecting eight boys to throw their entire body at him, so he ended up buried beneath them. Now you only had very little time to act, before he would break free of the human pile, so Tomochika threw a pair of reading glasses at you and placed them as fast as you could on Natsuki’s face. 

He looked around for a second, blinked a couple of times, and then asked, ”Why are you all on top of me? If you want a hug so badly I have enough love for all of you” with a beaming smile. You all sweatdropped at his ever so happy comment, but you were delighted that the horror was over.  
Now it was clear what Natsuki was missing, to everyone's displeasure, but Syo’s not so clear.  
”Thank you for that, I thought I was gonna die” Syo said  
”Don’t worry about it” you said with a smile ”if we didn’t butt in, we would have been victims too” you finished, making Syo sweatdrop  
”Uhm, Syo are you missing something?” Reiji asked curiously, scanning over the small blonde boy  
Syo looked at him in confusion, but then his face lit up like christmas lights.  
”How did you know?” He asked in a surprised voice  
”Well right now we are all kind of missing an important thing, and I just wondered if it were the same for you” Reiji said, with a hint of sorrow in his voice, probably over his lost maracas.  
Syo looked around on all of us, then down at his hands.  
”My nail polish is gone, all of it” he said in a silent voice, looking up on all of you.  
It wasn’t really a surprise, everybody knew that the boy had a fetish for nail polish, but still hearing him say it was funny, so some of you had to muffle some laughs.

”What is all this noise about” you heard a calm voice ask from above.  
Upon looking up you all spotted Ai, walking down the stairs.  
”Ah, Ai-Ai, what are you missing?” Reiji said to the younger idol, assuming that he, like the rest of you were missing something too.  
Ai looked at him with an emotionless expression, and said in a monotone voice, ”I’m missing a very important USB-drive, and to be frank, if I don’t get it back it might have consequences”  
You all looked scared at each other, when he said it like that it sounded like the world was about to go under.  
”Uhm, Mikaze-senpai, what exactly is on that USB-drive?” Otoya asked, scared of the answer  
Ai looked over at him with an expressionless face, and said in the same monotone voice as before, ”My feelings”  
You all looked at him in disbelief, yes you were all aware of the cyan haired boy being a robot, but that his feelings were on a USB-drive was news.  
He sighed at the confusion on your faces, and said, ”They don’t normally belong there, but someone transferred them to a USB-drive while I was charging, and now they are gone, and I would probably be pleased to get them back, they held a lot of data that I would like to get back”  
You all let out an understandable noise. But with that solved, there was only one person in the room who still wasn’t missing anything, you. 

Everybody’s eyes diverted to you taking you aback.  
”Oh no I know what you are thinking, but it wasn’t me, even though I find all of this quite funny, I wouldn’t be able to all of that” you said defending yourself.  
”We see your point (Y/n), but if it’s not you then who?” Ranmaru asked curiously.  
Just as you were about to answer, you heard a resounding laughter that only one man was capable of doing. Shining.  
And right as you all thought that, the man himself came swinging down from the ceiling still laughing. As he landed elegantly on his feet he, without warning, yelled out, ”I see that you too have been victims to this crime of stealing, younglings!” You just stared at him knowing that sooner or later he would get to the point.  
”Well you see, I too have been robbed!” He continued, ”My diary has been taken, and as silly as it may sound, it is very important that I get it back, because if it get’s in the hands of the wrong people, it can reveal secrets that might make us bankrupt” he exclaimed without looking the least worried about it. You all stared at him in disbelief, was he serious? What kind of person writes such important stuff down in a diary? 

”And you miss (L/n), you might think that you have not been a victim to this case, but I would like for you to check your phone and tell me what time it is” he said pointing at you. You looked confused at the man, but did as he asked you to, or you would, but you couldn’t find your phone, anywhere. You checked all your pockets, your shoes, even your bra, but it wasn’t anywhere to be found, and then it hit you like a ton of bricks, it was missing too. You looked at Shining who seemed to be proud of his knowledge, but the only thing you could think about was all the missing data you needed to manage Quartet Night's schedules, this was serious.  
”We have to get all of our stuff back” you said calmly  
”Ah yes indeed miss (L/n), but aren’t you all forgetting something, or should I say someone?” Shining said, putting extra volume on the last word.  
You all looked around in confusion searching for this missing ’someone’, and then you realised it.  
”Haruka” you said out loud.

All the boys stopped for a moment when the realisation hit them.  
Shining started laughing, and exclaimed, ”Indeed miss (J/n), miss Nanami is missing, she has been kidnapped by the same person who took your stuff”  
”And who is this person you are talking about Shining?” Camus asked rather annoyed.  
”That is a very good question indeed Mr. Camus. And here is the answer” Shining said throwing a little piece of paper at you. You slowly went and picked it up, turned it around and read the name it said out loud, ”Raging Otori”


	2. But, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again some of the things that will be mentioned later in the story is from the games, but I hope you are able to follow it as well.   
> Also again sorry if the characters from HEAVENS seems to be too out of character, but as mentioned before I wrote this story before and during the airing of season 4, but please enjoy the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading this cracky story that has erupted from my mind.

”Raging Otori, but how?” You asked not believing the words that stood before you.  
”That is indeed a very good question miss (L/n)” Shining said while swirling around in circles, ”And here is the answer” he said as he stopped his twirling and pointed at you with an over excited grin.   
You all looked at him in anticipation, waiting for him to reveal how in the whole wide world Raging Otori had managed to do that.   
Shining looked at you all with a grin, took in a deep breath and said, ”In the past few days you have all been very busy” he stopped to look you all over again, as to see if you were all listening. Confirming that you were, he continued with big arm movements, ”And with you all being busy, it isn’t very hard to sneak in here, and out again without you noticing, since you haven’t been around” he stopped again expecting some kind of reaction, but all he got was your confused expressions literally asking: How? 

Noticing your facial expressions he spun around dramatically and continued, ”Raging wasn’t alone about this” he looked over his shoulder to meet your expecting eyes, you were all demanding an explanation and Shining was dragging it out. He smiled, chuckled and said, ”Heavens helped him with it” he turned his body fully around to meet your jaw dropping faces, and you all let out a synchronized, ”HEAVENS?!”   
Shining nodded, clearly satisfied with your reaction.   
”But how?” Masato demanded, asking what you were all thinking.   
”Didn’t I just tell you?” Shining started pointing at Masato, ”You have all been busy, therefore not noticing your missing items or Heavens sneaking in here, before you needed them” he finished looking all of you over again, looking quite satisfied with the whole situation, he was clearly hiding something. 

You all stood in silence for a while, had you really not noticed Heavens? Or your precious items missing until now?   
”When did they do it?” Otoya asked, clearly confused by the situation, you all nodded and waited for an answer.  
”Yesterday, and probably in the night” a familiar voice confirmed from the door.  
You all turned around to see Ringo and Ryuya standing there looking just as down as the rest of you, perhaps they had been victims to the crime too. No they had definitely been victims to the crime too as Ringo was missing his long curly pink wig.   
”In the night?” Syo asked a little put off by Ringo’s appearance and the statement he had just received.  
”Yes, in the night, as some of us are missing items that we use all day around” Ryuya said looking all of you over receiving a few glares.   
”But how did they manage to kidnap Haruka?” Cecil asked still confused by it all, you all nodded in agreement, stealing items was probably easy enough, but kidnapping a person not so much.  
”That is an excellent question Mr. Aijima” Shining exclaimed making you all aware of his presence again, ”And we have come to the conclusion that Miss. Nanami isn’t the type of person to put up a lot of struggle, or that she simply were too tired to grab a hold of the situation” he said looking at your saddened faces. Had they really managed to kidnap Haruka right in front of you? And none of you had been able to do anything? It was unbelievable, but sadly true. 

It was silent for a while, all of you had to swallow the fact that you had been too busy to help your friend, or yourselves.  
Natsuki was the one to break the silence with a question that wasn’t all that important considering the situation, but at least your curiosity would be stilled, ”Ryuya-sensei I have a question for you” he started silently. Ryuya nodded for Natsuki to continue, ”Well it occurs to me that you and Ringo-sensei have been robbed too. While it’s easy to see what Ringo-sensei is missing, what about you?” He said earning a defeated sound and a slight glare from Ringo, and a deep sigh from Ryuya.   
Ryuya looked up at all of you with an annoyed expression and said with an irritated voice, ”They stole the keys to my motorcycle” you all felt sorry for your teachers, Heavens had really crossed the line.

”But Shining there is something I simply don’t understand by this whole situation” Tokiya said turning his attention to the said man.   
”And what may that be, Mr. Ichinose?” Shining said in a wondering voice looking at Tokiya.  
”Why?” He simply stated.  
And that was actually a pretty good question, why would Raging and Heavens go through all this trouble? Was it to take Haruka? No it had to be something else, considering the fact that they took something from all of you. 

Shining put a finger to his chin as if he was thinking hard about something, he let out at long hum, making you all stare at him in anticipation, suddenly he shot his hand in the air and yelled, ”To ruin our careers of course!”   
You all looked a Shining for a moment, was he serious, would they really do all of this just to ruin your careers? The answer was: Yes they would.   
”If you think about it” Shining started ”You have all been robbed off something that have a great deal for your career or personal life” he continued looking at you with a smile, ”Some of you have lost things that effect your looks, some of you have lost things that result in you not being able to work, and some of you have lost things that if they were to be made public it would ruin your image” he finished the realisation hitting all of you like an avalanche.

”We have got to get our stuff back” Reiji stated.  
”Well that is quite obvious now, don’t you think?” Ranmaru asked with an annoyed voice.  
”You’re so mean Ran-Ran, I was just trying to help” Reiji wailed out, putting his head on your shoulder fake crying. You started patting him on the back saying, ”There there don’t listen to the big scary man with fake eyes” smiling slyly at Ranmaru who sent you a soul piercing glare.  
”But Reiji is right, we have to get our things, and the little lamb back, before they use them against us” Ren said looking around, earning nods of agreement from all of you.   
”But how?” Tomochika asked sounding rather defeated, ”We don’t know where they are” she finished looking expectantly at all of you.  
”Not so fast Miss. Shibuya!” Shining yelled out swinging around from side to side. You all looked irritated at him, all being rather tired of his long explanations, and waited for him to get to the point.

”I happen to know exactly where they are, and how to get there, but!” Shining said holding a finger up in the air.   
”But what?” Camus asked rather irritated at the current situation, him not getting his daily dose of sugar wasn’t a pretty thing, and it was starting to show.   
”Buuut it requires a plan to get there!” Shining stated excitedly.  
”What kind of plan?” Tokiya asked rather annoyed, his facial expression could make children cry.   
Ringo sensed that you were all getting rather annoyed with Shining dragging it all out, so he decided to take over.  
”You see we have found out that Raging will be hosting a party tonight, and we think that that would be the perfect time for you to infiltrate the place, find your things and Nanami and get out again. If you are lucky they won’t notice you, but I highly doubt that” Ringo explained a little uncertain at the last part.

”We aren’t that stupid, we’ll figure it out, right guys?” Syo said encouragingly, you all nodded in response, a little offended by Ringo's missing faith in you.   
”Ringo-sensei, what kind of party is it?” Masato asked clearly wondering what he had to wear.  
Before Ringo had a chance to answer Shining jumped in and said all too excited, ”I’m glad you asked Mr. Hijirikawa!” Twirling around again, ”You see the theme of the party isn’t one you stumble upon very often anymore” he continued, now having gained everybody's attention.   
”The theme for the party is” he dragged out the last word, having you all wait like small kids at Christmas.  
”Hurry up and tell us already!” Ranmaru yelled in annoyance.  
”DISCO!” Shining screamed out throwing his upper body back and his hands in the air.

You all blinked a couple of times, thinking you had heard the man wrong, but you hadn’t, the theme was indeed disco.   
”You gotta be joking” Tokiya said in a serious tone, not believing the headmaster.  
”The disco is dead” you said furrowing your brows.  
”That’s what I thought too, but no, the old man still got it in him!” Shining exclaimed referring to Raging.   
You all exchanged looks for a second, was it really worth it? 

”Do you expect us to join a party with a disco theme?” Camus asked in an all to cold and calm voice that would even make the devil feel unpleasant.  
”That is exactly what I’m saying Mr. Camus” Shining said with a big grin, as he started laughing.  
You all looked defeatedly at each other, you really had no choice but to do as Shining said if you wanted to save Haruka and get your things back.  
”If Heavens aren’t gonna ruin our reputation, this sure is” Ai said in a motionless voice.   
You all nodded in agreement, this was gonna be hell. Disco hell.


	3. Spandex and Heels on Wheels

A lot of things had to be prepared for you all to go to Raging’s disco party. The most important thing being the clothes. It was very important to fit into the disco theme, and of course Shining had it all ready. So while Ringo and Ryuya were preparing a car for you, Shining led you all to one of the training rooms, where 13 bright and colorful outfits were waiting for you.   
You all let out a displeased snort upon seeing the flashy outfits, you had only seen the clothes and it was already hell. 

But even though the outfits were absolutely horrendous, Shining had given it some thought, as they appeared to be in different colors, each representing one of you.   
You and Tomochika headed to what seemed to be the only two female suits, looked it over then at each other, and made a disgusted face. Surely the disco would have some better fashion, but Shining was gonna enjoy himself and he probably wanted everybody to look their worst.   
”This sucks” you stated bluntly, earning nods and hums of agreement from the others.   
”Come on (Y/n)-chan, let’s go to another room so we can get this over with” Tomochika said with a deep sigh.  
”Why are going to another room?” Otoya asked, clearly not understanding why you had to do that.  
This earned him a slight chuckle from Ren, who then walked over to the confused boy, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, ”Ikki, they are girls, and no matter how much any of us want to see them change, they simply won’t do that with us”   
You could see the realisation hitting Otoya as his face turned into a shade almost as red as his hair, and he understood his mistake. He looked at both you and Tomochika who were clearly not amused by Ren’s comment, bowed his head and apologised.   
You both waved your hands, and headed out of the room leaving the boys there.

It was now clear to you why the disco had died.   
This clothes were unbelievably tight and itchy. The spandex clung to your bodies like glue, and it was surprisingly hard to breathe.   
You looked yourself over in the mirror, at least the (f/c) color suited you.   
You and Tomochika’s outfits were identical, except for the color, it consisted of high waisted tight shorts with a big white belt, tall and long white plateau shoes that reached your knees, and a shirt that showed of your stomach, with long flowy sleeves, it was open down in a v-neck, that showed a little too much cleavage to your liking, but that was how it was. You looked over at Tomochika who was struggling with her shorts, those things were just too damn tight. You sighed deeply as you looked over at a table, Shining hadn’t forgotten anything he of course had picked out accessories too, they weren’t as bad as they could have been, but the glow in the dark nail polish were a tad to much. But you had no choice but to put it on.

While helping Tomochika with the last finishing touches to catch the disco look, you couldn’t help but wonder what kind of clothes the boys were going to wear, but thinking about it just sent a chill down your spine, if it was just as bad as yours, you didn’t want to see it.   
Tomochika looked at you, then at herself in the mirror, she adjusted the ’peace’ necklace you were both wearing, made sure the big earings were in place, puffed her hair a little, and checked her nail polish over again. 

She then looked at you again and asked, ”Are you ready?”   
You sighed deeply and said, ”As ready as I can be in this get up” you looked at her with dead eyes, she nodded understandingly.   
You both walked to the door, taking a few deep breaths mentally preparing ourselves for the night to come.   
When you entered the hallway the sight that met you was out of this world.  
All the boys were wearing matching outfits in different colors, it was a one piece suit with the same flowy sleeves as yours, the legs were the same, and they all had an incredibly large v-neck reaching right above their belly button. Their shoes appeared to have a little heel and they were all wearing a ’peace’ necklace similar to that of you and Tomochika’s, and of course that horrible glow in the dark nail polish in their respective color.

You had to look away to avoid falling to the floor in laughter, this was too much, Shining had really done it this time. Tokiya and Masato stared at you with hateful eyes, but you couldn’t take it seriously due to that enormous v-neck, and basically everything else.   
Upon taking a closer look at the boys, you noticed that one stood out. Again you had to hold back your laughs, but this was too much. Ranmaru was wearing a purple eyepatch over his right eye, probably to cover for his missing contact, but this just made it all worse.  
”You look like a freaking pirate Kurosaki” you said between laughs.  
”Shut up woman, my missing contact is totally ruining my aesthetics, and I’m not going out without it, so it’s this or no me” He stated in an irritated voice.   
It took a while for you and Tomochika to stop laughing, but as soon as you did, Ren said with a smirk, ”You two look surprisingly good despite what you are wearing, Ladies” you weren’t really surprised by the boy’s comment, so you just rolled your eyes and averted your gaze to Ai, who seemed to be the only one rather ok with this, probably due to his current lack of emotions. 

”What a relief, you’re all ready” a voice sounded from the end of the hallway.  
You all turned around to meet Ringo and Ryuya walking towards you.  
”We just made the car ready for you, but” Ringo started, ”There is a tiny problem” he finished putting his hands together.  
”And what might that problem be Ringo-sensei?” Cecil asked.  
”Well you see” he started out slowly, ”We were able to find a car with a lot of seats, but not enough seats” he continued, earning confused expressions from all of you, ”So we decided that some of you have to sit on each other” he trailed off a little scared of your reactions.  
”EH?!” You all let out.  
”And who do you suppose that should be?” Syo asked confused.  
”Well we thought you could figure that out yourself” Ryuya said while searching for something in his pocket, ”You are professionals after all” he stated, taking his hand up from his pocket throwing an item at Reiji. Reiji was caught a little off guard, but managed to catch the item, he held it up for closer inspection, and it turned out to be a set of keys. 

”Kotobuki you’re driving since you’re the only one with a legal driving license here” Ryuya explained.  
”Yes, yes, leave it to me” Reiji said with a wink, that made you all sweatdrop.  
”Well then, I call shotgun” Tomochika stated rather fast.  
”Wai-wait, Tomo-chan are you just gonna leave me with these guys?” You asked in frustration.  
”Sorry (Y/n)-chan, but I’m not sitting on anybody in this costume, or on any other occasion” she stated giving you an apologetic look.   
You huffed and turned to Ringo.  
”How many seats are there left if we don’t count the two front seats in?” You asked.  
Ringo put a finger to his chin, thought for a moment and then said in a happy voice, ”Ten”   
”So that means that three of us have to sit on another person” you stated to make sure.   
”That is exactly right (L/n)” Ryuya stated rather bluntly.  
”I vote for the manager, Syo-chan and Cecil-chan to be those three” Reiji said in an over excited voice lifting three fingers in the air. The three of you turned to look at him.

”And why do you think that Kotobuki-senpai?” Cecil asked with his eyes narrowed clearly not satisfied with the situation.  
”Because you are some of the youngest and probably also some of the lightest” he stated rather bluntly looking at you with big eyes. Was this guy really 25?  
Your eyes made a twitch, but just as you were about to protest, Ranmaru said, ”For once I agree with Reiji” the three of you now turned your attention to the eyepatched man, was he for real?  
But before any of you got a saying in this, all the others nodded in agreement.  
”That sounds about right Rei-chan” Natsuki said while nodding.   
You, Cecil and Syo looked at each other with a look of complete and utter betrayal.  
”Now let’s get this party started” Otoya said eagerly as he started heading to the door hands in the air, and with the others following right behind him, you, Cecil and Syo in the back mumbling out a defeated, ”Yeah”

As you reached the car, you all stopped. While it was clear who was sitting in the front, and who was sitting on another person, you still hadn't figured out where the rest of you had to sit, or who you had to sit on.   
Reiji turned around and said with a beaming smile, ”So I have been thinking”  
”Oh no, here he goes again” Camus said rolling his eyes.   
”Myu-chan that’s mean” Reiji pouted, ”But anyway I think Otoyan and Toki should sit in the two seats behind me and Tomo-chan” he said, earning nods from Otoya and Tokiya, being rather pleased that they didn’t have to deal with the rest of you.  
”And what about the rest of us?” Masato asked, looking a little displeased, probably due to the cold evening wind, and Ren standing extremely close to him.  
”I thought that, Myu-chan, RanRan and Na-chan could be in the three seats behind Toki and Otoyan” Reiji said, you all nodded.   
”And then RenRen, MasaMasa and AiAi could be in the three seats in the back” he finished.   
You all nodded in agreement, it sounded pretty alright, no complaints and all, but aren't you forgetting something?

Syo cleared his throat and asked, ”What about me, Cecil and (R/n)?”   
Reiji looked at Syo, then turned around, unlocked the car and said, ”I figured you would be able to handle the situation best yourself” and got in.   
That ass he just didn’t want to feel the wrath of any of you.  
”If you want Lady, my lap is always here” Ren said smirking at you.  
You looked disgusted at him and said, ”Thanks, but no thanks I think I’ll be fine with Camus” looking sternly at Camus.  
”And what do you mean by that woman?” Camus asked clearly wondering why he was the one you had to sit on.  
”I mean what I’m saying Camus, I’m sitting on you whether you like it or not, and if you have any complaints I’m cutting your salary” you said looking up at the tall man. He looked down on you, scoffed and said, ”If your ass is sharp I’m throwing you off”   
”My ass is perfect” you huffed.  
”That it is” Ren mumbled under his breath earning an elbow to the side from Masato.   
”Now get in the car” you ordered Camus, who unwillingly obeyed.  
As you were both placed in the car, Ranmaru got in sitting beside you and Camus, you could already feel that this was gonna be a long ride.  
”Then I’ll take Syo-chan” Natsuki said as he threw himself at the small boy lifting him up in the air.  
”Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!” Syo yelled frantically. Natsuki did as he was asked, placed Syo down and went into the car, with Syo reluctantly following him.

That now left Cecil back with Ren, Masato and Ai.   
”Cecil, to make this less awkward for all of us, why don’t you just lay yourself down on all of us?” Masato asked.  
”And how is that less awkward?” Ren asked not following his blue haired roommate, but he didn’t get an answer as Cecil answered, ”That sounds fine to me”  
Ren shrugged and got in the car first, Ai then placed himself beside him, a mistake he would soon regret.   
”So since I can’t sit with any of the ladies, I guess you will do Mikaze” Ren said teasingly and added a smirk.  
Ai just merely looked at him, then straight ahead. You all heard a robotic voice say, ”Shutting down” and Ai’s head dropped down.  
As Masato got in the car he looked at Ai, then at Ren and said, ”You idiot we haven’t even started the car yet, and you already made Mikaze-senpai shut down”   
”Maybe he shut down because of your face” Ren stated bluntly, referring to Masato’s make up free face.  
That made Masato gasp loudly, and if looks could kill Ren would have been dead and buried already. 

Cecil then proceeded to throw himself at the three boys in the back, shifting to make himself comfortable.  
”Look Masato, sorry about the face comment” Ren started, ignoring Cecil’s shifting.  
Masato looked up at him and said, ”You know what Jinguji, I don’t think it was my face, but rather your dull hair”   
Ren almost fell out of the seat of pure shock.  
”I thought we weren’t mentioning that” he said clearly offended.  
”Funny so did I” Masato shot back, as he turned his head to look out the window.   
Cecil had finally found a comfortable way of lying, and with him ready you were now all as ready as you could be to this horrible night of disco.   
Reiji put the keys in the keyhole, and you all heard and felt the rumbling of the engine starting.  
”Off we go, to the land of disco!” Reiji said cheerfully from the front, as the car started rolling out of the parking lot in front of the Agency.


	4. Just Follow the Plan Guys

”Now you guys remember to follow the plan” you stated from your spot on Camus’ lap.   
You were all now currently parked on the parking lot in front of the address you had received from Shining, and there was no mistaking it this was indeed the place of the disco party, you didn’t even have to look, as you could hear the faint sound of ”Let’s groove” playing from the house.

The drive to the party house had taken about half an hour, and that was half an hour too much.   
Ren and Masato had continued to bicker on the backseat, eventually apologising to each other because of Cecil being tired of listening to them. Camus had complained the whole ride that your ass was sharp, but you had made him shut up by threatening to cut his salary. Ranmaru had tried to ignore all of you, but that was easier said than done. Natsuki had hugged Syo so tightly that he turned blue from lack of oxygen. Otoya had been bored and tried getting Tokiya to do something with him, but it had ended in Tokiya ignoring him completely and Otoya half crying in a corner. Reiji had for once concentrated on driving, and Tomochika had been very calm during the drive too. 

You had arrived about five minutes ago, before you could enter you had to start Ai up again, and go through your plan at least three times for everybody to understand it.   
The Plan was the following: You would all enter the house one or two at a time, not drawing too much attention. Once you were all in you would continue to walk around trying to locate your missing items and Haruka. You would stay in groups of two to three, and no matter how hard it was you could absolutely not let Raging and Heavens know of your presence right from the start, no matter what. 

You looked at the boys again and said, ”Understood? No sensational scenes” they all nodded at you.   
You then all proceeded to get out of the car, and walk towards the building.   
Now you really believed that the boys had understood the plan you had put together, and you really thought that they were gonna follow through. But then again this was Starish and Quartet Night, to think that you still hadn't learned your lesson was unbelievable.  
As you all reached the door it was too late for you to stop them. Reiji and Otoya swung the door open just as the chorus of ”September” started playing. They started walking into the colored and bright room, rocking their hips to the beat in their flashy green and red suits, with the rest of the boys following. You and Tomochika were left at the door, face dropping to the floor this was not gonna end well.

From up above on a balcony surrounding the whole party hall seven boys, all wearing the same dark blue disco outfit similar to that of Starish and Quartet Night’s, were looking down observing the grand entrance of Shining Agency’s two most popular bands.  
”Do they think we are idiots?” the smallest of the boys said in an annoyed tone.  
”Tsk” one of the boys started, ”They probably do” he finished, looking away from the flamboyant scene.   
”I wouldn’t be so sure about that now Yamato” the only guy with glasses stated.  
”Huh? And what do you mean with that? Eiichi” Yamato asked rather annoyed by being corrected.   
”What I mean is that I think that they are well aware of our presence, and they want to make us aware of theirs, so they might not be that stupid after all. This is getting interesting” Eiichi stated with a wicked smile at the end.  
”If I may add something” one of the boys with dark hair and yellow eyes said.  
”Be my guest” Eiichi said, turning to the boy.  
”By the look of Quartet Night’s Manager’s face, I don’t think that that was planned, at all” the dark haired boy said, looking down at you.  
All the boy’s attention turned to you and your jaw dropping face, you were mentally screaming most of all wanting to strangle each and every one of the boys.   
Eiichi let out a slight chuckle at your facial expression, the rest of the boys did the same.  
”Maybe you are right, maybe they are just plain stupid” Eiichi stated.

”I can’t believe this Tomochika” you started putting two fingers to the bridge of your nose, ”I mean we went through the plan so many times in the car, and then they do this” you sighed deeply, ”But it’s my own fault, I was a fool for thinking that they would do as I asked them, for God’s sake when do I learn?” You asked no one in particular. ”They are the stars of Shining Agency, with a headmaster like that you can not do anything and expect it to go the way you want it to (Y/n)” You said to yourself kind of expecting a response from Tomochika, but she didn’t say anything, maybe she was just as surprised as you. You turned your head to see what was wrong with her, but she wasn’t there.   
”Huh? Tomochika?” You said out loud.   
You started looking around you, stuck your head out the door, looked up, then down, but you couldn’t spot her anywhere, she was gone. The first thought that hit you were a gruesome one, had Heavens kidnapped her too, and if so were you gonna be the next? No you couldn’t let that happen, without you the boys would be doomed, you had to stay out of Heavens’ grasp.

So you did the only thing you knew you could do, you ran through the mass of people dancing disco in the shifting lights of a rainbow, and the flickering of a big disco ball in the ceiling, you noticed how the tiles in the floor shifted color too, pretty cool, but not what you had to pay attention to right now. You ran until you spotted Starish and Quartet Night, you then hid yourself behind Cecil taking the young boy quite off guard.  
”Uuuhm, (Y/n) what are you doing?” He asked confused.  
”Shhhhh don’t let them see me” You whispered.  
”Who?” Masato asked questioning your sanity in his head.  
”Heavens” You whispered looking around.  
”Why?” Tokiya asked, looking skeptically at Masato.  
”I think they kidnapped Tomochika too, and now they are coming for me” you whimpered out.  
”They kidnapped Tomochika?” Otoya asked worried.  
”I’m not sure” you started, ”But she was just gone all of a sudden, and I can’t find her” you finished ducking more behind the young prince.   
”So you are just jumping to conclusions now, aren’t you?” Ranmaru asked, looking at you with his one eye.  
”Well sort of” you said in a silent voice, slowly standing up from your cover behind Cecil.  
”I’m sure there is nothing to worry about (Y/n)” Syo said reassuringly, you nodded thankfully at him.  
”And by the way, if they had to kidnap anyone else why would it be you?” Camus asked.  
”Excuse you Ice Queen, but I happen to be of much use” you said offended, putting a hand to your chest.   
”Like how?” Camus asked looking down on you.  
”Without me, you wouldn’t be able to function as a band, you need me” you stated looking up at Camus.  
”She’s got a point Myu-chan” Reiji said, looking at the Ice cold count.  
Camus huffed, looked at you again and said, ”I suppose you’re right” You nodded, accepting Camus’ ’apology’.  
”But back to the real problem” Ren said, ”We still don’t know where Tomochika is” He stated.  
”I’m sure she is fine, she probably just sat down somewhere to avoid a disaster” Reiji said.  
You all nodded in response, Tomochika was a smart girl, and also smart enough to stay away from Quartet Night and Starish in this Disco nightmare, how you wished you had been that smart. 

”So what now?” Natsuki asked looking around on your color shifting faces.  
”Yeah after we decided not do as (Y/n) said, we didn’t really plan anything ahead of that” Cecil stated bluntly.  
You looked at him with narrowed eyes, those jerks.   
”I suppose we have to find our stuff and Haruka” Ranmaru said.  
”Yeah well that’s easier said than done Ran-chan” Ren said with a smirk, earning a slight glare from Ranmaru’s grey eye.   
”This place is huge and we don’t even know where to begin” Syo stated, throwing his arms out to the side measuring the place.   
”Syo is right” Masato stated ”This place is huge, and we don’t have all night” he continued.  
”Technically speaking we do in fact have the whole night, it’s a party after all” Tokiya said shrugging. Masato looked a little betrayed at his friend they were the only normal ones here, he couldn’t just correct him like that.   
Masato cleared his throat and said, ”But even if we got all night, we won’t get very far, so I suggest we split up”  
You all nodded to his suggestion, it would be easier to move around if you were less people, and the chance of Heavens spotting you would be decreased.

”Ok but if we split up, I ask you to please please please please try to stay out of trouble” You said in a begging voice clapping your hands together.  
”Of course we will (y/n) what do you expect of us?” Syo asked a little offended.  
You looked up at the short boy with a stern look and said, ”That’s the problem, I don’t know what to expect of you people you are unpredictable”  
Syo looked away from your hard eyes, and laughed nervously.   
”(Y/n)-chan we will do everything in our power to stay out of trouble” Reiji said with an uplifting smile.  
”I hope so for you or else I’m gonna cut your salary” You said in a serious voice, which made all of Quartet Night jump a little then nod silently.   
”Well then, let’s get going” Tokiya stated.  
”Yes if any of us find anything we just call the others” Masato said while getting dragged off by Ren.  
You all nodded feeling a little sorry for the blue haired boy, of all people he were now stuck on Ren. But at least it wasn’t you.

Otoya and Tokiya proceeded to walk another way, Syo desperately tried to get out of Natsuki’s grasp, but the only thing he got a hold of was Cecil, pulling the poor boy with him into the madness. The only ones left now were you and Quartet Night, you turned around to look at them.  
”So do we split up, or stay together like this?” You asked crossing your arms.  
”According to my calculations it would be wiser to split up, as we would be able to cover more space” Ai said in a monotonic voice. You nodded at him, it made more sense to split up.  
As you were about to say something, Reiji jumped in glomping all of you and almost screamed out, ”No! We have to stay together like a team guys! Remember, we are family”  
You were all having trouble breathing, but Ranmaru did manage to let out, ”Family? Since when did we become related?”  
”Since always!” Reiji stated ”We are a team, a family team, Manager said it herself, we have to work together to make the most of it” Reiji let out half crying.  
”Ok, ok we got it, we will stay together just please let us go before you crush our backs” You let out between breaths.  
Reiji dropped all of you, and it took you a moment to regain your normal breathing, but as you did, you all decided on going to the colorful dance floor, maybe you would be able to spot something from there.

”So what do we do now?” Nagi asked looking annoyed at Eiichi.  
”Well we interact with them of course” Eiichi answered nonchalantly.  
”And why would we do that?” Van asked curiously.  
”Well we can’t have them just walking in here taking back their stuff now, can we? Besides they’ll probably never find it” Eiichi said carelessly.  
”And this party is getting boring, so I thought we might as well start a little disco inferno” He said smiling widely looking at the rest of Heavens, who returned his wicked smile.   
This party was just getting started.


	5. Disco Fever: Hair and Make-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of 'Disco Fever' which is the next 5 chapters that follow the different characters around at the party. I hope you enjoy them, we will start off with Ren and Masato!

This was the worst idea you had had for years. Sure getting your stuff and Haruka back sounded easy enough, but having to do it in disco clothes while roaming a party, filled with other disco dancing people wasn’t that easy. You were nearly killed five times by a pair of heels, and the changing lights made it impossible to make out anything of your surroundings, and besides that, you had lost track of Quartet Night, even though you were the one who had told everyone to at least stay together with one other person. This just weren’t your day. You sighed deeply as you made your way through the dancing people, right now ”That’s the way I like it” was playing, and it was a big hit, you had to duck a few times to not get hit by an arm or leg, this was crazy, again you understood why the disco had died. This was gonna be a long night.

Meanwhile Ren and Masato were standing up a wall at the opposite side of the crazy dancefloor.  
”Found anything?” Masato asked glaring at Ren  
”No but to be honest I don’t think we will do much progress by just standing here” Ren stated bluntly. Masato sighed deeply.  
”Aw come on you can’t still be mad that you are stuck with me Masa Masa” Ren said smirking.  
Masato were just about to answer, but was cut off by another person.  
”Well I don’t know about you Ren, but I surely wouldn’t want to spend all that time alone with you” the voice said.  
Ren and Masato both looked up at the figure standing in front of them, with a dark blue disco suit similar to theirs. Van Kiryuin.   
”I can only say likewise” Ren answered with a triumphant look on his face.  
Van scoffed, and looked at Ren, then he smirked not a normal smirk, but a smirk that said that he was gonna get Ren down.  
”Done something to your hair?” He asked casually, Ren narrowed his eyes, Masato had to put a hand to his mouth to not laugh out loud.   
”It seems a little different you know” Van continued, Ren opening then closing his mouth.  
”What’s the matter Ren? Cat got your tongue?” Van said triumphantly.

Ren looked Van over with a cold look, then stopped at his hair his expression changed from anger to wonder.  
”Is that my hair gel?” He asked slowly.  
Van raised an eyebrow, looked up then smirked.  
”What if it is?” He asked mockingly, but Ren didn’t pay attention to his words, instead he walked over to Van, got on his toes, and sniffed his hair.   
”Strawberry” he said slowly, Van looking up at him in disbelief, ”Is that my shampoo too?” He asked, getting back down on his feet looking directly at Van.   
It took Van a moment to understand what was going on, he stared blankly at Ren for a moment, shook his head and said, ”What are you gonna do about it?”   
Ren stared at Van for a second, shrugged and said in a non caring voice, ”Nothing”  
”What?” Van asked clearly offended.  
”There is nothing I can do about it now is there?” Ren stated matter of factly.  
Van looked dumbfounded at Ren and said in a silent voice, ”I suppose not”   
”Then what’s the problem?” Ren asked turning his back to Van walking back to Masato.

”Wait! Don’t you want to know where your things are?” Van blurted out in a desperate attempt to stop Ren, he was not letting that long haired saxophone player get to him.   
Ren stopped in his tracks and turned his head to Van.  
”You know, I think we’re good we can handle it ourselves” Ren said and smirked.  
Van scoffed again and turned his back to ren saying, ”At least my hair doesn't look like a slug”  
As Ren reached Masato, Masato looked at him in disbelief and said, ”You are not gonna let him get away with that, are you?”   
Ren looked calmly at Masato and said, ”Patience my dear Masato, patience” and just as he had said that, he took a dart out of his disco suit.  
”Where did you hide that?” Masato asked confused knowing there were no pockets in this suit.   
Ren smirked at him and said in a flirty voice, ”Oh I have my ways Masa Masa”   
That made Masato shiver, and he made a promise of never asking Ren such questions again.  
Ren closed one of his eyes, focused on the target, smirked at his own brilliance, and threw the dart right at Van’s butt.   
Van jumped and a high pitched scream left his mouth.  
”What the hell!?” He yelled out in frustration trying to get the dart out.  
”Oooh that must hurt” Masato said with absolutely no sound of concern in his voice. Ren nodded.  
”Ren you freaking ass!” Van yelled turning to Ren.  
”Oh no Van, that’s not my ass, that’s yours!” Ren yelled back smirking at himself. Van turned around again and walked, in a very funny manner away from the two boys.   
One down, six to go.

Not long from the horrendous scene stood Kira, observing his target. Their mission was not to let Starish, Quartet Night or you get to your belongings, and Van almost blew that because he got a little moody with the saxophone player, maybe they were better than any of them had expected.  
However Kira knew that they wouldn’t get past him, he was to calm and collected for that to happen, so he slowly approached the blue haired pianist, he had just the right plan to get him down.

”Great now we are back at nothing” Masato stated.  
”And what’s that supposed to mean?” Ren asked lifting an eyebrow.  
”I mean that now we are back to having no leads on our belongings, he could have helped us” Masato answered rather annoyed at the tall man's ignorance.  
”Oh come on, like he was gonna help us anyway besides I don’t want to receive help from him, any other would be fine, but not him” Ren said looking away from Masato.  
Just as Masato was about to answer, another voice cut in, ”So would you rather have my help?”  
Masato and Ren turned around shocked to get a look at the new speaker. Kira Sumeragi.   
”What do you want?” Masato asked suspiciously.  
”Nothing, I’m just tired of this game, and I want it to be over” Kira stated calmly.  
”And you expect us to believe that?” Ren asked standing besides Masato.  
Kira shrugged, ”Do as you please, but if I were you, I would find something to cover up with, you are scaring the kids” He said turning around to leave, suggesting at Masato’s make up missing face.

Masato’s eye visibly twitched, ”Excuse me what was that?” He asked calmly, just wanting to be sure he wasn’t hearing things.  
”You heard me” Kira said turning his head to Masato, ”You are scaring the kids”   
From what Ren could see Masato popped a blood vessel in his forehead, and he took a step back.  
”Uhm Kira for your own sake I think you should take that back” Ren said clearly scared of his blue haired childhood friend.   
”Oh no Ren it’s too late for retreat he just declared war” Masato said looking up with flaming eyes at Kira.  
For a brief moment fear struck Kira’s face, and he briefly regretted having said anything, but it was soon replaced wit shock as Masato jumped from where he stood and right onto Kira. Kira fell backwards, and far too late realized his mistake.

”Oh crap” Ren murmured under his breath, this was bad, Masato was usually a calm person, but when it came to people commenting on his face and his appearance he was like a totally different person. A dangerous person.   
”Take it back!” Masato yelled, pulling Kira’s hair.  
Kira made a face at the pain, but decided to return the gesture and pulled Masato’s hair too.  
”Make me” Kira said calmly.  
Masato gritted his teeth at the yellow eyed man, he was gonna pay nobody calls Masato Hijirikawa ugly and gets away with it.   
Ren took a few steps back from the fight, worried about the people on the dancefloor, but they were far too concentrated on their dancing to ”Le freak”. Ren thought about breaking up the fight, but he didn’t want to die, so he choose not to do that he would just wait and see how it turned out.

”Where is our stuff?!” Masato yelled while tackling Kira to the ground.  
”Like I was actually gonna tell you” Kira shot back, trying to get Masato off of him.  
They rolled around on the floor pulling each other's hair and clothes, this was not what Kira had expected, yes he had expected him to get mad, but not this mad he seemed like such a calm person, he had to get away.  
”You know your face could use a little something too” Masato said with a sly grin.   
Kira looked up at him with wide eyes, what had he gotten himself into?   
Masato reached up to a table and took the nearest thing he could find, a piece of cake, and smashed it right into Kira’s face. Masato smiled to himself. Kira took a hand up to wipe some of the cake off his face, only to throw it right at Masato’s this made Kira smile.   
Masato looked down on Kira and said, ”We are gonna get our stuff back, and when we do, I suggest that you all run” Masato got up from the ground looked back at Kira and snarled. 

Kira whimpered and hurriedly got off the floor and ran into the dancing crowd, so much for that perfect plan.  
Ren slowly approached Masato, putting a hand on his shoulder. Masato turned around to look at Ren who had to muffle a laugh at the sight. Masato noticed this and wiped his face in Ren’s suit, combed his hair with his fingers, and tried to put his outfit back to normal despite the cuts.   
”So much for that information” Ren said looking at Masato.  
Masato nodded slowly, ”I guess we'll just have to count on the others”  
Ren nodded, ”You know, you don’t scare the kids that much, right?”  
”If that is your sorry excuse of trying to make me happy, I would rather that you keep quiet” Masato said bluntly, trying to find a place to sit down.  
Ren nodded slowly, and followed his blue haired friend. He would have to make his reminder of not pissing Masato off even bigger.


	6. Disco Fever: Never Trust and Otori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Disco Fever, here we follow Otoya and Tokiya

Otoya and Tokiya were in the other end of the house. The color changing light made everything seem a little more fun than it probably was, but Otoya couldn’t help but notice how Tokiya was bobbing his head a little to the beat of ”Funky town”. They had been staying in the same spot since they left the others. At the gaming area. Yes there was a gaming area in this house, why was a really good question, but then again it was Raging, what did they expect.   
At some point of the evening they could have sweared that they heard Masato yell, but the music was too loud so maybe it was just their imagination.

They had shared a few moments of looking at possible hiding spots for their items, but without luck. Otherwise nothing really had happened at where they were, or that was until a voice behind them spoke, ”You two up for a game?”   
They looked at each other for a brief moment, and then turned around to see Eiichi and Eiji Otori.  
”We don’t want to play any other games than the one we are already playing with you” Tokiya stated, Otoya nodded in agreement.   
”And what game might that be?” Asked Eiichi while he tried to look innocent, tried.   
”Oh you know what game” Tokiya started, ”Finding our stuff and getting out of here” he finished ready to walk away from the annoying duo.  
Eiichi chuckled, ”What if I told you that we could help you with that?”   
Tokiya and Otoya exchanged a brief look, was this a trap? Yes it was, were they gonna jump into it? Yes they were. This might be their only chance of finding their stuff, but they were gonna outsmart the Otori brothers. 

The two Starish boys nodded at each other and turned their gaze to the brothers.  
”What do you want us to do?” Otoya asked, a little uncertain.  
Eiichi smiled wide, ”Glad you asked”   
Tokiya and Otoya visibly shivered, but followed the brothers when they started walking stopping in front of a playstation 3, why was there even one of those here?   
”Hope you two are up for a game” Eiji said smiling.  
”Depends on the game” Tokiya said quite unsure.   
”Ever heard about Smash Bros? Well you have now” Eiichi started, ”So my thoughts were that we play in teams, if you win, we tell you where your things are, but if we win, you lose your clothes” he finished smiling wickedly.  
It took the two boys a moment to realize what Eiichi had just said.  
”I’m not sure I heard you correctly” Tokiya started, ”But did you ask us to strip if we lose?” He finished.  
”It’s only fair that way, isn't it?” Eiji asked, ”I mean if we have to tell you where all of your stuff is, taking off your clothes is a small price to pay if you lose” He said with a sweet smile at the end.   
For Tokiya and Otoya it made no sense, but they weren’t gonna lose, not to these two they briefly exchanged looks, and agreed that this was not gonna get them down.

They all got placed in front of the television in a far too soft couch, it was almost like it ate you, grabbed a controller each, chose a character and started the game, Tokiya and Otoya were the red team while Eiichi and Eiji were the blue team.   
Now it might have been a good idea to mention that neither Tokiya or Otoya knew how to play, the people playing games in the Agency were Syo and Ai, sometimes others joined, but none of them played on a daily basis. However the boys were sure that they were gonna win, how good could these two be?   
Apparently really good, like really good. Tokiya and Otoya didn’t even get a chance to get a foot to the ground before they got KO'ed, they had lost every single round they had played, not even getting a hang of the controls. The Otori siblings were monsters, more than they had ever imagined.

”Seems like the shining stars have lost to the mighty power of the heavens” Eiichi said while getting up from the couch.   
Tokiya and Otoya knew what this meant, and like hell were they gonna let that happen, first they stole some of their most precious things, and now their clothes, no way.  
Tokiya slowly leaned over to Otoya and whispered, ”When I say go, we run ok?”   
Otoya nodded slowly, ready any moment.   
Eiji proceeded to follow his older brother up from the soft couch, they both turned around to look at the two boys.  
”Now a game is a game, and a promise is a promise” Eiji started.   
”So now all that’s left is for you to hand over your clothes” Eiichi finished for him.  
”GO!” Tokiya yelled as he tried to get up from the couch with Otoya following, only to get sucked down in the soft cushions again.  
”What the...” Otoya started trying to get up again.  
”We’re stuck” Tokiya said realization hitting him, ”But how?” He asked looking up at the Otori brothers who were both smiling in a weird way.  
”Well our suits may look the same, but ours is from a different material, while yours, well it gets you stuck on the fabric of that couch” Eiichi explained smiling triumphantly. 

Tokiya and Otoya looked at the brothers in disbelief, they had planned this from the start, they had no means of escaping, they were trapped. This was the end for the boys, not only were they gonna be humiliated, they didn’t even have a chance to fight or run or anything.  
”So now” Eiichi began reaching a hand down to Tokiya, Eiji doing the same to Otoya ”Clothes” he finished.  
Tokiya and Otoya unwillingly took their hands, exchanging a look of utter defeat.  
They got off the couch, and without anyone saying anything they had to do the only thing they could, run. 

They ran as fast as they could into the crowd of people dancing to ”Funky town”, ducking arms and trying to get away from the two Heavens members.   
As they thought they were safe they stopped to breathe, the room was hot and the endless fake smoke that came from different places didn’t make it any easier to breathe. They looked at each other and smiled, they had successfully escaped, or so they thought. Just as they thought they were in a safe place, a hand grabbed each of them, and dragged them out of the crowd. No matter how much they struggled the hand kept a tight grip in each of them. Upon looking up at their captors, their eyes filled with shock and terror, it was Eiichi and Eiji. How had they been able to keep up with them? Apparently it wasn’t so hard for the two brothers, and now they were doomed. This time they couldn’t escape, so they had to keep their part of the deal. Otoya glanced at Tokiya, who looked like he was ready to kill a man, kinda scary actually. Otoya faced the floor when he took of the tight red suit and threw it in front of the Otoris, Tokiya did the same, and without a word they turned around to walk to a less crowded place.

Upon their stroll they met a lot of weird glances and awkward stares, but nothing was worse than knowing that they had lost to the Otori brothers of Heavens, they would have to live with that fact for the rest of their lives, and it was a disgusting thought. The fact that Tokiya was wearing boxers with small bears on them didn’t make the situation any better, but that might have been the least of their worries.  
”So what now?” Otoya asked as he placed himself in a chair behind a table.  
”I guess we leave it to the others” Tokiya answered as he too sat down in a chair.  
They both let out a long deep sigh, this night was far from over.


	7. Disco Fever: I Want a Raise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of Disco Fever, here we follow Quartet Night and you

Still looking for your lost band between the crazy disco dancing freaks, you decided that they probably weren’t out on the dance floor. Since they were looking for your lost things, and the likelihood of it being on the dance floor weren’t that big. So you decided it would be smartest of you to seek a wall or one of the open spaces where people weren’t dancing, but that was easier said than done. You had become quite good at dodging peoples flying arms and legs, but it was still a task to move normally on the dance floor, and there was no way you were gonna dance disco, no way. Right now the song ”Staying alive” was playing, and that was exactly what you were trying to do. People were freaks, it was like they had lived their whole life just for this disco party, charging up their disco powers, just to fire it all off tonight. 

While you were standing on the dance floor, thinking about where to go, you spotted something, or rather someone you knew fairly well. Reiji, but he was tall like really tall, it was almost like he was sitting on somebody's shoulders. That theory soon came to a conclusion as Reiji spotted you, started waving like a maniac, patted something or somebody on the head to get their attention, and then he fell. The person he had been sitting on had probably thrown him off since they had found you now. To be honest you weren’t surprised, Reiji always did things like this dragging the others and you into it. So you decided to move to where you had seen Reiji. Still avoiding getting hit by an arm or any other bodypart. 

As you reached Quartet Night, Reiji was wailing something about Ranmaru being mean for dropping him on the floor like that. Well that was that case solved, poor Ranmaru.   
Camus approached you slowly and said, ”Weren’t you the one who told us to stay together?”   
You avoided his piercing cold gaze, knowing that he was right. He just kept staring at you so you slowly nodded, still avoiding his eyes.  
”Then why were you the one getting lost?” He asked slowly.  
You knew what the count wanted to hear, he often talked like this to Reiji. You had far to often heard Reiji’s pathetic answer, but if you wanted this to be over fast you just had to swallow your pride and say, ”Because I’m an idiot”  
Camus smirked and said, ”Good”  
You had to restrain yourself from hitting him in his perfect teeth. 

”Ah Manager! We were so scared that we had lost you forever in this maze of disco dancing people and bright light” Reiji said while approaching you cheerfully.   
”Don't you mean you were worried? The rest of us thought that she could take care of herself” Ranmaru said calmly. You stared at him unamused, that ass, they needed you whether he liked it or not.  
”You are so mean RanRan, the Manager was probably scared to death because she couldn’t find us” Reiji wailed scolding Ranmaru.  
”Actually I wasn’t scared, just a little lost, but I’m glad that somebody appreciates my presence” You said giving a mean look to Ranmaru, Camus and Ai, who all seemed to be pretty calm about losing you in the crowd.   
Ranmaru noticed your look, scoffed and said, ”It’s not like you would die being lost and all, besides neither would we, we can as a matter of fact take care of ourselves”   
You let out a quick laugh, looked at Ranmaru disapprovingly and said, ”Like hell RanRan, you need me, I mean after all it would be quite a shame if your salary were to fall because of a lack of trust in your Manager” you finished the sentence with a slight smirk. All their eyes grew wide with disbelief as they looked at you, except Ai who seemed to be very calm about it all. They started mumbling different types of apologies. You walked up in front of Ranmaru, pulled the purple eyepatch out and said, ”Yeah that’s what I thought, you need me” and let go of the eyepatch, causing him to let out a not so manly yelp of pain. 

”Well now that we are all together again, should we start looking for our things?” Ai asked calmly.  
”Yeah that sounds about right let's get started” you said. Just as you had finished your sentence, you noticed Reiji dragging Ranmaru and Camus off to what seemed like a little stage. They hadn’t heard a word of what you and Ai just said, you sighed loudly.  
”Come oooon RanRan Myu-chan, this will be fun” Reiji wailed out, dragging the said two.  
”Cut it out Kotobuki” Camus said.  
”We are not in the mood for this” Ranmaru followed up.  
”But this is the perfect song! It’s meant to happen” Reiji said, referring to the song ”Raining men” that was currently playing in the background. They both sighed deeply.

”Ok, I jump and you catch me, got it?” Reiji said cheerfully.  
”Yeah yeah just get it over with” Ranmaru hurried him.  
Reiji ran up on the small stage that nobody weirdly enough were using, and just as the song hit the ”It’s raining men, Hallelujah” Reiji ran and then jumped in a majestic way into the colorful lights of the party from the small stage ready to get caught by his trustworthy friends. Only that they didn’t, he fell face first right onto the floor. 

”Oh was it now that we had to catch him?” Camus asked in a non caring tone.  
”Yeah I think so, hmm sucks to be him huh?” Ranmaru answered in the same tone.  
”You guys are so mean” Reiji said in a muffled voice due to his face still facing the colorshifting floor.   
”You should have given us a better warning before jumping like that” Camus scolded.  
Reiji's only response was a muffled cry from the floor. 

You slowly facepalmed, as you and Ai had watched the scene from afar, it was quite a show. You slowly started sobbing and put your hands over your eyes instead. Ai noticed this, but due to his lack of emotions he didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there awkwardly not caring.  
”You are all so stupid” you wailed out, fake crying, Ai just looked at you.   
”I mean who in their right mind jumps from a stage expecting those two to catch you?” You said pointing at Ranmaru, Camus and Reiji. Ai just shrugged getting more and more scared of you.   
”Why do I even put up with this? If I play my cards right I could probably get another job in the agency. Maybe even a raise, I should really ask for a raise for what I have to put up with” You said to yourself rather thoughtfully while Ai just stared at you, not really sure what to do.   
”But what would you idiots do then? You are like lost puppies without me” You said to Ai, slowly starting to fake cry and sob again. Ai just shrugged again.   
”It’s no use, I’m stuck with you morons” you cried out. 

Ai continued to stand in front of you awkwardly thinking about fleeing the place, you were getting crazy. Right as he was about to move away from you, as that would probably be safest, you said, ”Come here Ai, come here and give me a hug” making a hand gesture for him to move closer so you could hug him.   
”Uhm, (Y/n) I don’t feel like that’s a good idea. I don’t really know what to feel actually” Ai stuttered out rather freaked out.   
”Shh, just come here and give your Manager a hug” you said moving towards him.   
He took a step back, but just a little too late as you threw yourself on him saying, ”It’s gonna be alright, everything's gonna be alright, don’t worry” while stroking his hair. He just stood there awkwardly again. What could he do? 

In the meantime Reiji had got up, and the three were now headed your way, but they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the scene in front of them.  
”What in the world is going on?” Ranmaru asked confused.  
”She is having a mental breakdown because of us” Ai answered bluntly.  
”Oooooh” They all nodded in understanding.  
Before they had a chance to flee though, you said, ”Come here and join the hug. Your Manager needs it” They all looked at each other then at poor Ai, who was trapped in your death hug.  
Their hesitation made you annoyed and you said, ”Come here and give me a hug, or I will cut your salary”  
That made them all jump to you in a big family hug. 

After the little scene you wiped your tears and blew your nose in Ranmaru’s sleeve. He made a face of pure disgust, but decided not to mention it in fear of his salary being cut.   
”Now without further due, let’s get back to searching” you said determined.  
”Waow Manager you sound awfully eager to get your phone back” Reiji said a little confused. This was the first time you had sounded so determined to get your stuff back.  
You gave him a weird look and said, ”Of course I want to get it back. It contains all of your schedules for at least another month. I can’t just lose that, are you crazy?”   
Camus gave you an unamused look and said, ”We know that Manager, but are you sure that is the only reason you want it back?”   
You looked confused at Camus, what did he know?

You didn’t even get a chance to ask him, as he answered your thoughts soon after, ”You see Manager, I suspect that you have some pictures on that precious phone of yours that you plan to use as blackmail” He gave you a piercing look, but you just smirked.  
”Oh Camus, dear Camus, do you really think that little of me?” You said. He and the rest gave you a confused look.  
To ease their confusion you said, ”Those pictures are already on my computer and backup in case something like this should happen. You guys should know that”   
At that point their faces dropped, the last hope of those pictures being lost was gone.

”Then what is it?” Reiji asked curiously.  
”What?” You said confused.  
”There must be another reason. We know you Manager, our appointments are important, but there is something else” Reiji said with determination in his voice.   
You looked at them with a slightly embarrassed look. They knew you too well. And you knew that if you didn’t tell them, you wouldn’t get anywhere soon.   
”I just reached level 732 in Candy Crush, and I have no intention of starting over” you said rather embarrassed.   
This made Reiji and Ranmaru laugh, their always serious and compromised Manager, played Candy Crush. Camus and Ai remained unamused.   
”Quit laughing you knuckleheads” you said annoyed.  
”You are aware that you can connect it with Facebook, right?” Camus asked, lifting an eyebrow at you.  
”Of course I am count. I just didn’t want people to know so I didn’t do it” you said a little offended. He just scoffed unamused at you.  
”Pfft, you aren’t even that far” Ai said with a calm voice. You looked confused at him.  
”Try 938, now that would have been a shame” He continued with a calm expression.   
You laughed a little at the fact that Ai played Candy Crush too, and you couldn’t help but say, ”Ha neeeerd. 938, now I know what you do in your spare time”   
”Why do I even bother?” Ai asked himself while looking at Reiji, Ranmaru and you laughing at him. Camus remained unamused by the whole scenario. 

As you finished laughing at your own and Ai’s nerdiness, you noticed something. Due to laughing you had been bent over holding your stomach, and you could now see a figure moving along the legs of the disco dancing freaks. It moved elegantly and unnoticed along the floor, and it seemed like it had a destination. You. At this point you couldn’t tell what it was, but due to it’s size and movements you would say it was some kind of animal, and not a small one. Through further investigation you concluded that it looked like a dog.   
”Uhm guys” you said in an uncertain tone, while straightening up.   
They turned to look at you waiting for you to continue.  
”What is that?” You said a little unsure, and pointed at the likely dog moving towards you.  
They all bend over to get a better look at the thing approaching them. And as soon as they did, a dog came jumping out of the disco crowd and tackled you.   
You landed on the colorshifting floor with a big thud. And you tried your best to defend your face from the constant licking and dripping saliva, from the dog hovering over you. 

You tried your best to tell it stop between your laughs and giggles, but it was no use the dog seemed overly happy to see you, and you only knew one dog that would be that. Alexander.  
”Alexander, down” Camus luckily came to your rescue and called the dog to him.   
And as you got up in a sitting position on the floor, you could very well see that it was Alexander, Camus’ beloved dog, horse, hybrid something. But something was different about him. He was black. Camus’ normally elegant and beautiful white dog, was black as coal.  
”What happened to him?” Reiji asked, trying to hold back laughs as he helped you up from the floor.   
”I would like to know that as well” Camus said, a vein clearly showing on his forehead in annoyance.   
Suddenly a slow whistling could be heard. Upon turning around you found the owner of the whistling, and probably also the culprit of the black Alexander. Ranmaru.  
”Kurosaki what did you do to my dog?!” Camus yelled while approaching Ranmaru. You had no intention of getting between this, everyone knew that that would be like signing your own death sentence. 

”Oh take a break Ice Queen. I just wanted to make him cooler, and look, cool dog right there for you” Ranmaru said with a shit eating grin.  
”This is what you call cool?! He is black his fur has been soiled by your hands you disgusting Rocker!” Camus called out in frustration.  
”Hey now relax Ice Queen it’ll come off when you wash him. I think” Ranmaru said, adding the last part with a slight smirk. Reiji and you facepalmed, these two just couldn’t get along.  
”You think?!” Camus yelled out.  
”Yeah now that I think about it, I can’t remember if I used the outwashable, or the non-outwashable” Ranmaru said.   
”I swear to God Kurosaki, if this doesn’t come out I will soil your beloved bass in rainbow colored paint!” Camus said.  
”Is that a threat Count?” Ranmaru asked with an annoyed voice.  
”No it’s a fact” Camus answered calmly, knowing that Ranmaru walked right into it.  
”Wanna fight about it?” Ranmaru said threateningly.  
”Only fools fight over small matters as these” Camus answered calmly.

Before Ranmaru could answer you butted in, hoping you would survive, ”Camus why is Alexander even here?”  
”That is a magnificent question Manager” Camus started, ”But I honestly don’t know” he finished.   
Poor Alexander, he must have gotten lonely and decided to follow you all the way here. You couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor dog. But he seemed fine and happy enough now that he was back with his master.   
”But now that he is here” Camus started, earning glances from all of you. ”He might as well be useful” And as Camus said those words. A white light surrounded Alexander, and what before had been a black dog, was now a black horse.   
Your jaws dropped at the sight before you, Camus was too much, and you sometimes feared his magical powers. 

He had now mounted the horse and said, ”Onward my majestic companion”  
Alexander steeped, and continued forwards in a slow walk.  
How could a horse even move around in here? Why were you always stuck in these kind of crazy situations?   
”We better follow them” Ai said unemotionally.  
You all just nodded in agreement to thrown back about what just happened, and started following the Count and his majestic companion.  
Yes, you differently needed a raise.


	8. Disco Fever: Beware! Drunks and Cats on the Dancefloor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth part of Disco Fever, following Cecil and Syo. Nobody actually gets drunk, they just get high on sugar from soda and candy, so yeah soda drunk is now a thing...

Poor Cecil had been dragged off with Syo and Natsuki. And even though you had specifically told them to stay together, he had lost them. Not that you had been any better, but he didn’t know that. And now he was complete and utterly alone on the big colorshifting disco dancefloor. Or so he thought. A shadow had been illuminating behind him for quite a while now, and it had decided to make its presence known.   
”You seem to be lost in this maze of people and colors” a voice said behind him.   
But upon turning around he couldn’t really see who was talking, after all, the room was big, and full of people.   
”But don’t be afraid, the stars will show you the way to your friends” the voice continued, this time from another place.   
Cecil turned around again, and suddenly stood face to face with another person. Shion Amakusa.

Cecil’s facial expression shifted from wonder to unamused, of all people it had to be Shion who had found him in this maze of people.   
”No thanks, I have the muses to guide me” Cecil said while turning around to go look for some of the others.   
”Wrong way” Shion calmly said.   
Cecil stopped in his tracks to look over his shoulder and back at the white haired idol.   
”How do you know?” Cecil asked skeptically.  
”Because that is th way you just came from, remember you turned around to look for me, thus making you face another way” Shion said matter of factly.  
Cecil’s cheeks turned a light pink color, which now was more obvious due to the lack of his concealer.   
”I knew that” he whispered almost inaudible.   
”Sure you did” Shion answered with a small smirk.

Cecil was about to turn around again, and walk in a different direction when he was stopped once again by the calm idol.   
”The stars will guide you to your friends” he said once again.  
”You already told me that” Cecil started, ”And I have already told you that I don’t need your stars, I have my muses” he stated.   
”I don’t think you get what I’m saying” Shion said calmly.  
Cecil looked dumbfounded at the boy, what was there not to get?  
”I get what you are saying, you want me to follow the stars, but there are no stars in here” Cecil said trying to make things make sense.  
Shion didn’t say anything, but just pointed a finger towards the ceiling. As Cecil looked up, he spotted a road of those glow in the dark star stickers, colorshifting even. His cheeks got a little bit redder at this.  
”They may not lead to your friends, but you can follow that trail, they all lead to the same place the center of the building” Shion explained.  
Cecil just nodded. He felt kind of stupid for not accepting the idols help, but he had never thought him to be the literal type. At times like this his formal upbringing had thought him to be polite and apologise, and maybe offer an apology gift.   
”I apologise for my rudeness” Cecil started, ”Please accept this as a gift” he finished, shoving his hands in front of him, they were filled with candy. Where he got the candy, or where he had kept it in that skin tight suit, Shion didn’t want to know. 

The pale idol, accepted the candy better to get it over with, than arguing with the young prince.   
As he had taken the candy from Cecil’s hands, he kept staring at him in a weird manner, but Shion got the idea, he wanted him to eat the candy. Every fiber in Shion's body told him not to do it, it could be poisonous, or even worse it could be orange flavored, he despised orange flavored candy.   
But the piercing look Cecil’s clear green eyes emitted was to hard to argue with, and he knew that he had to do it. He unwrapped one of the pieces, and popped it in his mouth, it was strawberry flavored. Cecil looked pleased, and Shion thought that he might have gotten out of this easily. But then he felt a weird sensation, it was like his blood began to boil, and he suddenly felt a rush of energy flow through him.

”Cecil-san, where did you get this candy?” Shion asked wide eyed, he didn’t really want to know, but he had to.  
”Camus-senpai gave it to me, why? Is it bad?” Cecil explained.  
All Shion did was shake his head, he had so much energy that he couldn’t control his speech. He suddenly grabbed the foreign idol by the hand, and dragged him along with him almost running through the maze of dancing people.   
”Shion-san, what are you doing?” He asked bewildered, and trying to follow the ladder.   
But Shion didn’t answer, he was determined to get some of this energy out of his body, and he knew just how they had to dance.   
Shion stopped and swung Cecil out on the dancefloor with him. 

”Shion-san!” Cecil managed to get out, but he stopped as he saw the purple eyed idol dancing disco to ”Born to be alive”. He didn’t have time for this, he had to find the others, and their missing things, what had gotten into Shion? Was it the candy? What had Camus done to it this time?  
Shion didn’t seem to pay much attention to Cecil, he was too busy dancing. So Cecil saw his chance to flee, only that he didn’t count on that Shion was keeping an eye on him, he wasn’t gonna let him find their things. As Cecil tried to move away, Shion sai,: ”Hey Cecil, look what I got” in a teasing manner. Cecil turned around to look at Shion, and in his hands he held a cat toy, God knows where he got that from. Cecil had to restrain every muscle in his body to not jump at the toy, this was one of the habits that had never left him after he had been a cat. Shion noticed that the brown haired idol didn’t react, so he started swinging the toy from side to side. This made Cecil’s eyes grow wide. Shion saw his chance and threw the toy across the room, as far away as possible from the hidden things, with Cecil almost flying after. It had been stupid of him to tell him to follow the stars, they would almost lead him directly to their stolen belongings. Good thing he had now avoided that disaster. Now he could dance in peace. 

You were still walking around the party with Quartet Night, it was hard to lose sight of them now, since Camus was riding on a horse.   
”Kya!” You let out a little squeal when you were hit with a little object in the face.   
Reiji started laughing at your reaction, but you went to pick the item up. Upon further inspection it looked like a cat toy, one of those balls with a bell in them, stressful things.   
”What is that doing here?” Ai asked.  
”I don’t know” You started, ”and why did it hit me in the face?” You finished.  
”I think I can answer that” Ranmaru said with a weird expression.  
You turned to him, but before you got to say anything you were tackled to the ground by Cecil.  
”Nyaaa” He let out, stealing the toy from your hands.  
Reiji continued laughing his butt off. You let out a growl from the floor. Ai remained calm, and Ranmaru, well Ranmaru was hard to read, he looked like he was about to laugh, but he tried not to.   
”Peasant! What are you doing here?” Camus yelled, pointing his staff at Cecil.   
Cecil froze in his movements, turned his head to look at the vicious count.   
”Uhm you see...it was Shion” He said, pointing to the dancefloor, but Shion was nowhere to be seen.   
”I really don’t care who it was, but could you please remove yourself from me, and help me up” you said rather annoyed.   
Cecil let out a yelp, jumped to his feet and helped you up. At least he wasn’t alone anymore. 

Somewhere across the dancefloor. Syo was sitting at a table. He had gotten separated from Natsuki and Cecil, but had soon found another companion. Yamato Hyuga.   
At the first glance at each other they had butted heads, Syo demanding Yamato to tell him where their things were. Yamato had agreed on one condition. That Syo could drink him under the table. This had proven to be pretty hard, as there weren’t really any alcohol at the party, so they had decided to do it with soda. The first one who had to go to the bathroom lost.   
”You are going down buddy, and when you do, you’re gonna show me where our stuff is” Syo said downing his fifth Sprite.  
”Ha! That’s what you would like to think” Yamato retorted, downing his fifth Cola.   
”You know what? It’s not always funny being this short!” Syo complained.  
”Tell me about it brother, I’m listening!” Yamato yelled back.  
”People ALWAYS call me cute, but I’m not! I’m manly!” Syo stated with fire in his eyes.  
”Damn right you are!” Yamato agreed opening his sixth drink.  
They both took a moment to take a sip from their drink.  
”It’s not always fun and games having another idol in your family!” Yamato let out.  
”Give me the details!” Syo demanded.  
”People ALWAYS compare me to my stupid brother, but I’m not him I’m better!” He said finishing the soda.  
”Damn straight you are! I admire Hyuga-sensei, but you are a true fighter!” Syo agreed with him, finishing his soda.   
”You know what Kurusu, you aren’t that bad after all!” Yamato admitted grinning.  
”Same to you!” Syo laughed.   
They sat for a moment, enjoying the bro bond they were forming. And then the perfect song started playing, it was meant for them. Their eyes lit up like candles, and it was obvious that they thought the same thing. They both got up from their chairs, and walked arm in arm out on the dance floor as ”Macho Man” played its first tunes. 

As they started dancing, it swiftly turned into a competition of who could make the best disco moves, but still being the most ”macho”.   
People around them had noticed the friendly competition going on between the two idols, and they formed a circle around them clapping along to the music.   
Syo and Yamato switched between doing a move. The competition was fierce, and you could feel their souls burn with manliness. In the end the song ended, and the onlooking crowd started clapping and cheering. It was impossible to find a winner amongst the two, they had simply done their best with being macho. The two idols laid an arm around each other's shoulders and bowed for the crowd.   
They walked back to the table, their drinking game wasn’t over yet. Or maybe it was. As soon as they both sat down, they looked at each other then at the empty soda cans on the table, then back at each other, and they said in unison, ”I need the bathroom” silence fell upon them, and Syo yelled out, ”The last one to finish loses!” And they rushed off in different directions to find the nearest bathroom. 

”Was that Syo and...Yamato?” Cecil asked confused, looking at you.  
”I don’t know, I chose to look in the other direction. I have been traumatised enough for one night” You answered, thinking of what you had been pulled through tonight.  
Cecil nodded silently.  
You could now officially count Syo out of the game of finding your stolen belongings, he was too busy having fun with Yamato. You could see that as they both came running back from different directions, what even was the odds of them being done at the same time?  
Well at least one of you were having fun. You on the other hand was still on a mission to find your stolen belongings which had proven to be harder than expected.

In another side of the dancefloor Shion had finally calmed down. He had come to the conclusion that the sweets held an enormous amount of sugar, and that was why he had gone completely hyper. Either that, or Camus had some secret drug dealer life nobody knew about.  
Shion placed himself on a chair, and found that he still had a piece of candy back from Cecil. He didn’t quite know where it came from, but it couldn’t really hurt eating it could it?   
Only time could show him. As he popped the candy in his mouth, he swiftly spat it out again, it was orange flavored.


	9. Disco Fever: Dance Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth and last part of Disco Fever, after this chapter there will only be on chapter left, so please stay tuned for the grand finale. This chapter will focus on Natsuki, please enjoy.
> 
> Please google the dance moves if you have no idea of what it is, because frankly I don't either...

Natsuki was known to like cute things. Nagi was known for being rather cute. Natsuki didn’t stop himself, when he saw something he found cute. Nagi's legs were unfortunately to short to outrun the giant blonde. The chase had ended in Natsuki throwing himself at the short idol throwing him up in the air, swinging him around and finally putting him down again.   
”What are you doing you big dork?!” Nagi yelled at Natsuki as soon as his feet made contact with the floor again.  
”Ah, I’m so sorry you were just so cute that I couldn’t help myself” Natsuki said smiling.  
Nagi scoffed at the tall blonde.   
After a long time of silence between the two, Nagi said, ”So aren’t there something you would like to know?”   
Natsuki looked confused at the you boy and asked, ”Like what?”  
Nagi sighed deeply and face palmed.  
”Like where you stuff is” he said slowly and annoyed.  
A light switched on in Natsuki's mind, and he said, ”Oh yeah, I totally forgot that, I was so busy looking for the others that I completely forgot our main goal”   
Nagi sighed once more, was this guy for real?

”I wasn’t gonna tell you anyway” The young idol said.  
”Then why did you ask?” Natsuki asked dumbfounded.  
Nagi was silent for a while thinking his answer over, he had meant to tease the big dork, but with him being so oblivious it was almost impossible.   
”It doesn’t matter” He finally said. ”What is more important is why you are wearing those ugly ass glasses” He continued, referring to your pink flower patterned reading glasses Natsuki was wearing due to his own being stolen.  
”I mean I thought we stole yours” Nagi said confused.  
”You did, but (Y/n) was so kind to lend me these” Natsuki explained.  
Nagi looked skeptically at the older idol.  
”Can you even see anything with these?” Nagi said grabbing the glasses to look through the glass himself, he was certain that Natsuki used stronger glasses than this. But he never got an answer, because as he looked away from the glasses again, he didn’t see Natsuki. Or it was his body and he looked just like him, but he was different somehow, his eyes were much colder.

”What the...” Nagi started, but was cut off by a fist slamming into the wall behind him. Nagi's eyes widened and he stared at the hole in the wall. Who was this guy?  
The blonde leaned down against him and said, ”Don’t mock Natsuki” in a threatening voice.  
Nagi gulped and stared at the man before him, and somehow got uttered, ”Wh...who are you?”   
The blonde stood up straight, looked directly at Nagi and said, ”Satsuki I am the protector of Natsuki's emotions”  
Nagi's face was filled with confusion, what was this, and how did it happen? Then it hit him, Natsuki had changed when he took his glasses, so maybe if he put them back on he would become normal again. It was worth a try. Nagi took the glasses in both hands and lunged towards Satsuki, but he was too short.   
”Don’t even think about it midget” Satsuki said coldly, smirking a little at Nagi's failed attempt to turn him back. 

Nagi looked up at the tall idol with a sour face, did he just call him midget? This guy was seriously a bully.  
”I don’t want you to talk to Natsuki again, you are too mean and unknowing, got it?” Satsuki said looking down at Nagi.  
This made all feelings of fear and nervousness disappear from Nagi's body, and they were replaced with anger instead.   
”Ok, first of all it was Natsuki who lunged himself at me, I wouldn’t have talked to him otherwise” Nagi said, the last bit was a lie, it had been his plan from the start to tease the older idol, but that was not the point now.   
”Second of all, I don’t care who you are, nobody calls me a midget and gets away with it” Nagi continued earning an amused look from Satsuki.  
”An third of all! Let us make a competition! If I win, I get to put your glasses back on” Nagi stated pointing a finger at Satsuki.  
”And if I win?” Satsuki asked intrigued.  
”If you win, I tell you where your stuff is” Nagi said.  
”Pfft, like I care about that” Satsuki said waving a hand at Nagi, ”You gotta find a better prize” he stated.  
”Ok then, you don’t like the prize, but don’t you think that Natsuki would be really sad and hurt if you never found your things, and knowing that he could have found them? I think he would be devastated” Nagi teased.

Satsuki's expression changed from non-caring to annoyed, the brat was right.  
”Ok then, it’s a deal. What’s the competition?” Satsuki asked defeated.  
Nagi smirked and said, ”I’m glad you asked. Since we are at a disco party, I thought we could compete with each other at dancing disco”  
Satsuki's face turned into one of disgust, and he said, ”And who should judge us?”  
Nagi shrugged and turned around himself, ”The audience” he said, referring to all the people in the room.   
Satsuki stared around the room for a while, sighed and finally gave in with a, ”fine”   
Nagi smirked in triumph, this was perfect, there was no way Satsuki could win at this, he seemed to be a too awkward person for this. 

Nagi made his way to the dancefloor swaying his hips to the beat of ”Night Fever”, with Satsuki following suit with a growl plastered on his face.  
The two idols soon owned the dance floor. Nagi had started out with an iconic move, ’the hustle’ this was surely gonna put the taller idol out of competition, considering everything. But Nagi had underestimated Satsuki, as he answered with a ’the Russians are coming’ pointing his knees towards each other, then away.   
Nagi was taken aback by the move, as it was rather hard, and very well done, but he couldn’t let that get him down, he had to win. 

Nagi made the ’Giddy down’ showing that just because he was small, he could still roll with the big guys.  
Satsuki continued with a classic: ’the Disco point’ pointing his index finger towards the floor, then towards the ceiling while rocking his hips.   
People around them had slowly begun to look at them and their sick disco moves, no doubt they were professional dancers.   
The two kept going with different moves back and forth between them till the song ended, but the fight was far from over, as the audience seemed to clap at them both. This was gonna be tougher than expected.

”Quit whining” You said in an annoyed tone.  
”But the suit is tight and it itches” Reiji whined out.  
”Don’t you think I know that? I’m wearing one too” You answered.  
Reiji looked at you, unable to think of a comeback, he remained quiet.  
”I’m tired” Cecil said.   
The young boy had decided to stay with you after he stumbled upon you. Rather that than being alone, even if it meant being with his strict senpai Camus.  
”We all are” you answered, trying not to snap.  
”It’s late, and we still don’t have a clue to where our things are” Cecil continued.  
”I know, I know, but we have to keep looking” you answered tiredly.

You all continued walking, and riding, until you spotted something or rather someone you knew.  
”Tokiyaaa, Otoyaaa” you called out to your fellow idols who were sitting on a chair each at a table. You all rushed to them.  
”What are you doing?” Ranmaru asked, unamused that they were sitting down.  
”I think it’s better if we explain that later” Tokiya said, referring to his and Otoya’s missing clothes.  
You all nodded catching the drift.  
”You haven’t had any luck either?” Reiji asked, trying not to laugh at his juniors.  
They both shook their heads. This wild goose chase seemed to get more and more hopeless.  
You had searched almost everywhere, and there was still no sign of anything, not even Haruka or Tomochika. Just the thought of what might had happened to them made you shiver.

Suddenly you heard a voice call out, ”Lady!” You only knew one person who called you, or any other girl that. Ren.  
You turned around to see the tall orange haired boy running towards you with Masato following.   
As they came to a halt, Ren asked, ”Found anything?”  
You all shook your heads.  
”And you?” You asked, already knowing the answer.  
”No” Masato said sadly.  
You all stood in silence for a moment, thinking what you might have missed. Otoya was the one to break the silence, ”So what’s up with the horse?”  
You all stared at him, then at Camus and Alexander.  
”Don’t mind the horse, but why are you two half naked?” Ren asked Otoya and Tokiya.  
They both grew red faced, and you decided to say, ”Let’s talk about all of this when we get home and out of here”  
The others nodded, the sooner you could get out, the better. You had already spent three hours, searching for your things, and you were all tired and just wanted to go home.

”We won’t get anywhere by just standing here” Tokiya stated.  
”You’re right, let’s look around some more” You said.   
Just as you were about to turn around, you spotted Syo on the dancefloor, this time he was alone, no Yamato in sight.  
”Syooo” you called out to him waving.  
He spotted you and ran up to you.  
”What are you guys doing?” He asked confused.  
You all kind of shrugged, you hadn’t given up, but you didn’t know where to look.  
”Nevermind” he started, ”Where is Natsuki?” He asked.  
Now that you thought about it, Natsuki was the only one of you who weren’t there, had Heavens kidnapped him too? No that would be stupid.  
”I think I found him, or at least his body” Ranmaru spoke up.   
You all looked confused at the eye patched idol, what did he mean with ’his body’?  
You all turned your heads in the direction Ranmaru was facing, and saw to your surprise, Natsuki in his sparkling yellow disco suit on the dancefloor, dancing with Nagi from Heavens.

”Ranmaru is right” Syo started. ”That’s not Natsuki. That’s Satsuki” He said what you all feared, how did that happen, and why was he dancing? Satsuki dancing that was unheard of!  
”Maybe we should take care of that first” Otoya suggested. You all nodded in agreement.  
”Anyone got a pair of glasses?” Syo asked. You pulled out a pair of reading glasses, from God knows where, and handed them to Syo. He took them reluctantly.  
”What?” You asked, ”I need them to read” you explained. Syo just gave you a weird expression, and started to walk towards Satsuki.  
”Wait, why am I doing this?” He asked.  
”Because you are the shortest and sneakiest” Reiji encouraged.  
”I’m not short” Syo growled, and continued towards Satsuki, it was better to get it over with than argue. 

He had to maneuver through a crowd of people who were clapping and cheering on the two dancing idols, just like with him and Yamato just way more energetic. He finally got through the mass of people, and was ready to put the glasses on Satsuki. Just as he was about to, Nagi looked straight at him that made Satsuki turn around, but it was too late, Syo clashed the glasses on to Natsuki's face, and he was back to normal.   
”What happened?” Natsuki asked confused, ”Why are all these people around us?” He asked looking around.  
”I’ll explain later, just come” Syo said, trying to lead Natsuki away from Nagi.  
”Hey! What do you think you are doing?” Nagi started ”We were having a competition here” he finished.   
Syo turned around to look at Nagi, ”What?” He asked in confusion.  
”Me and the tall one there were having a dance off!” Nagi explained. ”You can’t just come in here and take him away that’s cheating, I demand a rematch” he stated.

Syo and Natsuki both looked utterly confused.  
”That’s right, you can’t just step in between a competition that’s unfair we will need you to dance again” a voice from the crowd said, but it sounded familiar.  
”What is going on here?” You had squished yourself through the crowd and were now standing besides Syo.  
”We want a rematch, with all of you” the voice from the crowd said.  
You looked confused around you. Quartet Night and the remaining members of Starish had gathered up behind you. Camus had dismounted Alexander, and the poor horse were now left to himself at the sideline.  
”Who is talking?” You asked, gazing out at the crowd, it was hard to see anything with the smoke and shifting lights.  
”I’m a little sad that you can’t recognise my voice (Y/n)” the voice said from behind Nagi.  
As you all looked closer it all made sense. It was Eiichi, with the rest of Heavens besides him. 

”You bastards” Camus said.  
”Where is our stuff?” Tokiya asked.  
”Not so fast you guys” Eiichi started. ”Let’s sort this out on a good manner” he continued.  
”What are you suggesting?” Masato asked reluctantly.  
”I already said it. We want a rematch, with all of you dancing. All of you against all of us, sounds fair right?” Eiichi said, triumphantly.   
You turned around to look at the boys, this might be your only chance to finally find your things, and you weren’t gonna let it slip. They all took a look at your face, and nodded at you. When you eyes looked like that there was no stopping you. They were filled with determination.  
”Bring it on Otori” you said, looking at Eiichi.  
Eiichi smirked, then laughed and said, ”Perfect”   
Smoke began to arise around all of you as the song ”Don’t stop til you get enough” began playing.

Heavens started out with doing the ’face wave’ linking their hands in front of their face, and doing a wave like move with them, also swaying their hips to the beat.   
The turn turned to you and you went for the ’Groovey one-two’ making sure that your hands were correctly extended.  
Heavens made a classic move ’the pointing finger’ were you stretch your arm infront of you and point around you in beat to the music.   
You all did a classic move too ’the rolling arms’ rolling your arms around each other, while bending your knees and following the music.  
People around you were going crazy and started dancing themselves, this was a total dance off. 

You wished you had had your phone to film it, half of these boys would never do anything like this. You still wondered how Shining had gotten them to wear those horrendous outfits. Seeing Ranmaru and Camus bending their knees and swaying their hips were priceless. Ai dancing with such an emotionless face was pure gold, he normally didn’t smile much, but at least there were some sort of life in his eyes, but not now. Reiji, Natsuki and Otoya seemed to enjoy themselves, actually having fun. You couldn’t really make out how Ren, Cecil and Syo were feeling, some kind of mixture of wanting to die and actually having a bit of fun. But you were dead sure that Masato and Tokiya just wanted to leave and never speak of this again. Masato looked like he was about to cry, and Tokiya's face was bright red. And you, you were actually having quite fun despite the situation, but after this dance off was done you were never dancing disco again. 

The song came to an end, and you all stood still for a few seconds, till the first sounds of ”YMCA” started playing. There was no doubt of what you all had to dance, everybody knew the moves for this iconic dance. You all got ready in position and stuck your hands up in a ’Y’ formation as they sang ’Y’, an ’M’ formation as they sang ’M’, a ’C’ formation as they sang ’C’ and an ’A’ formation as they sang ’A’. The song continued with you all doing the classic moves to the song, and some other disco moves as the ’Disco finger’ and ’the rolling arms’. You tried not to laugh to much at Kira and Yamato's facial expressions. You probably weren’t the only ones who had been dragged into this crazy dance. Nagi seemed rather cool with it all, it was after all him who had started it. Eiji and Van also seemed to enjoy the dancing, it was rather fun to be honest. And Eiichi was definitely enjoying himself, he was sure they were gonna win, but you weren’t backing down. 

As ’YMCA’ faded out, the familiar beat of ’Disco Inferno’ started playing.   
You looked back at the others, before the known ’burn baby burn’ was said, and they all nodded.  
Disco wasn’t an art you had practiced too much, but you had one move that was sure to knock Heavens off their high horse. But you had to save it for the end.   
As the song progressed, you all did various dance move, such as ’the scuba diver’ waving your hand vertically in front of you face while going down, and up again. The ’peace fingers’ were used too running two fingers forming the classic ’peace’ sign vertically in front of your eyes.  
The song had almost reached its end, and as you heard the last ’burn baby burn’ being sung, you went rocked your hips and went down in a split. Maybe not very disco like, but enough to make the crowd go wild, and Heavens drop their jaws. 

The song ended, and you got up from the floor smirking at Heavens. Starish and Quartet Night clapped behind you, and you turned around to bow at them.  
”Got anything better?” You turned around asking Heavens.  
”I think she got us on this one” Van said rather impressed.   
Eiichi gave him an irritated look, this wasn’t over yet.   
”Very impressive (Y/n), but there are still more songs on the playlist” Eiichi said.  
”Oh come on, you can’t be serious, you can’t top that, at least not in that suit” Reiji said, pointing at the tight disco suit everyone was wearing.   
”Sorry but we decide when the competition ends” Eiichi stated mockingly.   
You all sighed loudly, there was no way out of this, but you had to keep going, you simply had to.

As you all readied for the next dance, you heard a familiar sound coming from above you. Upon looking up there of course weren’t anything but the ceiling and the giant disco ball dangling and sparkling from a cord, but the sound kept on being there. You were sure you had heard it before, but you couldn’t quite remember where. Upon listening closer it sounded like a ringtone, and then you heard the familiar words: ”What’s the sitch?” Spoken by Kim possible, and you only knew one person with that ringtone. You. 

It all made sense now your things had been right above your heads the whole time, literally.  
They were all in the disco ball. As realisation hit you, you looked at the disco ball, then for the easiest way up there, and then you made eye contact with Eiichi. He was on to you, and it was now a race between the two of you to reach the disco ball.


	10. Disco Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed this cracky fanfiction. I considered naming the chapter Panic at the disco, but I was afraid of Copyright. Anyway I hope you have liked it so far, please enjoy this last long chapter as well. 
> 
> Thank you~

You had to run now. There were two set of stairs in each side of the room both leading to a different balcony under the roof that had the perfect placement in front of the disco ball. Both you and Eiichi had noticed this, and it was now a race to reach the disco ball first. To your advantage you were a little closer to a set of stairs than Eiichi was. So you set off running confusing both Starish and Quartet Night, Eiichi doing the same, Heavens quickly understanding why. You knew. 

You sprinted up the stairs taking two steps at a time, which proved to be rather difficult in the tight shorts and long boots. But you had to reach the disco ball first. As you neared the top of the stairs, you saw Eiichi at the other balcony. How did he get up there so fast? Probably because his legs were longer than yours, but in that suit, seriously? 

You both stood on a balcony each, catching your breath staring each other down, this was it, you had to jump.   
You backed all the way up to the wall, and set of sprinting towards the edge of the balcony, getting ready to jump over the small fence that kept people from doing exactly this.   
Eiichi did the same, as Starish, Quartet Night and Heavens looked frightened on from the ground, as you both jumped of off the balcony and into the air, both reaching for the disco ball. 

You both grabbed the cord, that connected the disco ball to the ceiling, and landed on the big glowing ball. Ending up sitting with your legs clinging to each other, in order not to fall off. It was only now you realised how high up you actually were. As you looked down, you could see Masato, Otoya, Syo and Reiji covering their eyes in pure horror. Ren, Tokiya, Ranmaru and Camus stared wide eyed at you from the ground, clearly scared. Natsuki and Cecil had clung to each other fearing the worst. Ai remained unfazed by the whole situation. Nagi and Yamato stood with their mouth agape. Van peeked through his fingers, not daring to look, but still curious. Eiji had grabbed Shion's sleeve, fearing for his brother's life. Shion and Kira had observed the whole situation, fearing the worst, hoping for the best. Eiichi was known to be daring, but they had never imagined him to do something as stupid and dangerous as this.   
The other people at the party, also stared bewildered up at the scene, but figured that it was part of the party some kind of show so they partied on.

”Why did they do that?” Reiji asked nervously, only daring to peek through his fingers.  
Nagi looked at Starish and Quartet Night with an unamused face.   
”Seriously?” He started, ”They did it to spice up the party, of course” he finished sarcasm coating every word.  
”Really?” Reiji said wondrous.  
”No, you big dork. Your things are in there” Nagi said annoyed, pointing at the disco ball you were currently sitting on.   
All of Starish and Quartet Night stared bewildered at Heavens, that was actually pretty smart that was the last place anyone would expect.   
”But how did (Y/n) figure that out?” Otoya asked confused.  
”Beats me” Yamato said shrugging.  
”Well she is rather smart” Camus admitted the others nodding.  
”Or maybe she heard her ringtone or something like that, just a wild guess” Kira said in a knowing tone.   
The others mumbled a little then nodded that was probably more like you. 

”Get off!” You yelled at Eiichi trying to swat his hands off the cord.  
”What are you doing you crazy freak?! If I fall off I die!” He yelled back at you, grabbing on tighter to the cord.  
”Heavens will catch you, don’t worry” You reassured mockingly.  
”Quit it girlie, I ain’t letting you get your stuff back!” He stated trying to get your hands off of the cord.   
”Who are you calling crazy when you do the exact same thing, freak?! And I ain’t letting go of here until I have our things!” You stated, clinging on to the disco ball.  
”Well good luck getting it down and out!” Eiichi said mockingly.  
”If you can put stuff in there you can get it out again, even if I have to break it!” You stated matter of factly. You were tired of this game, and now you were so close to your goal, you weren’t giving up.

”Wait a moment” you said, looking at Eiichi.   
He looked confused at you, what else could he do? You were hanging above the ground on a giant disco ball, what was he supposed to do? Walk off to get a drink?   
”What?” He asked annoyed.  
”You kidnapped Haruka too, right?” You asked unsure.  
”Yes we did, why you ask?” He said confused.  
”Is Haruka in this thing too?!” You yelled out in pure disbelief.  
Eiichi looked shocked at you and yelled, ”Of course not! Do you think we are complete morons?!”  
You stared unamused at him and said, ”Do you really want me to answer that?”   
Eiichi looked at you with narrowed eyes, you really got on his nerves. Well that was one thing solved that meant she was probably somewhere safe, preferably with Tomochika, but you could think of that at another time.

”Why did you kidnap her?” You asked anyway.  
Eiichi looked at you again unamused and said, "She was lonely, you have all been busy lately so she hasn’t had anyone to talk to”  
You looked down, he was right you had all been rather busy, but that wasn’t reason enough to kidnap someone.   
Eiichi read you face and said, ”We also kidnapped her in the hopes that you would come and get her, so she wouldn’t be lonely, you can’t just neglect people”  
You looked up at him again, a little annoyed and said, ”We didn’t neglect her, we were just busy that’s not a reason to kidnap people”  
”You are right, but we also did it for the fun, I mean we are sitting on a disco ball, you have to admit that is a little bit funny” Eiichi said with a cocky smirk.  
”I don’t find this funny at all, it’s actually pretty dangerous and scary!” You said, looking down on the people below you.   
”You were the first to throw yourself at this thing” Eiichi said matter of factly.  
”Excuse me, at the moment I couldn’t think of anything better, and don’t act like you aren’t sitting here too” You said to the older idol.   
He looked away from you, a clear sign that you were right.

”What do we do now?” You asked a little embarrassed.  
Eiichi looked back at you and said, ”I don’t know, I didn’t think this through either”   
You looked dumbfounded at him. Did this mean that you were stuck with Eiichi Otori on a giant disco ball in the middle of a party? How did your life come to this?  
”It’s your fault” you said pouting.  
”My fault?!” Eiichi said offended.  
”Yes your fault, you were the one who hid our things in here” You said annoyed.  
”It was my dad’s idea!” He retorted just as annoyed.  
”Well buhu for you, because it is certainly not your dad who is stuck here, so it’s your fault!” You yelled back the purple eyed man.  
Before he got to say anything you both heard a loud ’crack’ from above you. As you looked up you could see that a small crack had formed around where the cord, holding the disco ball, was connected with the roof.   
Your eyes widened, that couldn’t be good.  
”Sit completely still” Eiichi said not taking his eyes off the crack.  
You did as he said, and didn’t move a muscle.  
Another ’crack’ was heard, this time another crack appeared, but it was larger, much larger, and mortar started sprinkling down on you.   
This time you looked wide eyed at each other, this was really, really bad.   
Another crack appeared in the roof, and it gave a jerk in the disco ball, as it sunk a little, both you and Eiichi let out a squeaky yelp.

Below you, Starish, Quartet Night and Heavens had heard the cracks, felt the mortar, and seen come a little closer to them. They all stared with wide eyes at the scene, and none of them knew what to do. Was this the end?

You and Eiichi were now hanging by a thin thread, as the disco ball had descended further down.   
You clung to each other, as you looked up to see the last strand of the cord split from the ceiling, and you were sent flying down to the colorshifting dancefloor.   
You both screamed and hugged each other tightly, you were sure this was the end. And then you felt it, the collision between the disco ball and the floor, only to be send flying upwards again.   
Confused you opened your eyes to look at Eiichi, who looked just as shocked as you. The disco ball descended downwards again, hit the floor, and then flew up again, it continued to do this loosing height with each jump. The disco ball was in reality a giant bouncy ball. Why, was a really good question.

As you hit the floor for the last time, you and Eiichi were sent flying off the giant bouncy ball, landing on each side of the ball on your backs, right in front of the others. You laid for a few seconds, staring at the cracks in the ceiling, thinking of what just happened. Your thoughts were though soon interrupted by Reiji, rushing to you picking you up from the floor and swirling you around in a giant hug, while crying out, ”Oh (Y/n)-chan I was so scared that we had lost you there!”   
You could only mutter out a, ”Uhu” as all the air in your body was being hugged out of you.   
He finally put you down, and the rest came over to you, all with worried expressions and saying things like, ”Are you ok?”  
”Are you hurt”   
”Do you need to sit down?”   
You actually felt fine, considering what had just happened. But then you remembered, your items where in the disco ball, and you had to get it before Eiichi got to it. Without thinking you turned around, and threw yourself at the giant ball. Eiichi too had gotten up, and had Heavens babying him, and then he saw you, and made a face of a mixture between rage, and defeat.   
”(Y/n) what you doing?” Masato asked, quite concerned that you had hit your head.   
”Our stuff is in here! And I’m not letting go of it!” You stated, rolling the ball over to Starish and Quartet Night.   
”Anybody have a sharp object so I can puncture this thing?” You asked the boys.  
Ren pulled out a dart, again nobody asked, but Masato just made a disgusted face, and in the background you could hear Van squeak. You took the dart from Ren, and smashed it into the giant ball, this thing had caused you enough trouble, and you felt no shame as it popped and sunk to the floor. You continued carving a hole in the ball, and dug your items out from the once proud disco ball. 

You all found your respective missing item. Ranmaru basically threw himself at the little box containing his purple eye contact, throwing off the eye patch and putting the contact in its right place, his aesthetics were finally back to normal. Tokiya had a heartwarming reunion with his teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzle, how you wished you had filmed the always cool and calm idol hugging an old, worn teddy bear. Otoya picked up all of his guitar picks and shoved them down his suit. Syo found his nail polish and did the same. Cecil took his concealer, and started smearing it across his face, slowly regaining his golden brown color. Masato found his make-up bag, and started applying the different make-up to his face. Natsuki found his glasses, and had Syo help him put them on, without releasing the beast. Ren took his shampoo and hair gel, and applied the gel to his hair, as it earned back its usual shine. Camus saw his key to his candy cabinet and threw himself at it, hanging it around his neck. Reiji cried when he saw his maracas, and started shaking them around wildly. Ai looked at the USB-drive that contained his emotions, were in the world should he put this thing? He turned it in his hand a couple of times, before sticking it in his nose his eyes glowing a weird green color, and a sudden ray of emotions hit him, and he was back to normal, still looking as unamused as before. You lastly spotted your phone and grabbed it from the disco ball, checking it didn’t have any cracks or scratches, it was fine. 

You also took Tomochika’s hairbrush, Ringo's wig, Ryuya's keys and Shining’s diary, you mostly wanted to burn the damn thing, but you just held onto it.   
”Well it looks like we lost” Eiichi said defeatingly.  
You all turned around to look at him, glad that this thing was finally over. Or was it.  
”But it seems that you are forgetting something” Nagi said, ”Or rather someone” Shion finished.   
And for the second time that day, realization hit you like an avalanche. They still had Haruka.   
”Give her back” Tokiya was the first to speak, it was clear that he was tired too.  
”It unfortunately, for you, won’t be that simple” Van said.   
”What do you want us to do?” Ranmaru asked annoyed.   
”Well it’s not exactly all of you that I want to do something” Eiichi started.  
You all looked confused at him, what did he mean this time?  
”You see I have noticed that a song haven’t played yet, and I’m pretty sure it should come up soon, you see I was the one who made the playlist” Eiichi continued, sounding quite proud of himself.  
You all continued to stare at him.  
”It’s the perfect song for you, (Y/n)” He said, giving you a wicked smile.   
”Me?” You asked, ”Why me?” You continued.   
”I’m sure you have heard of it, it’s ABBA’s ’Gimme Gimme Gimme’” Eiichi started.

You jaw dropped as you looked at him, was he serious?  
Before you could say anything, he spoke again, ”And I thought that since you are the only girl here it would fit quite perfectly”   
Your eyes visibly twitched as he said those words, and you said, ”No, never, no, I’m not doing that. I’ve danced enough disco for one night, and I’m not dancing alone to some single dance with 18 boys watching, never. I have standards and a reputation you know”  
Eiichi shrugged and said, ”Guess you will have to kiss your composer goodbye then” looking daringly at you.   
”(Y/n)-chan” Otoya started, you turned to look at the young boy as he continued, ”We promise to close our eyes while you dance” Your eyes softened a bit looking at all the boys.  
”And besides in that outfit your reputation was already ruined” Ai stated bluntly.   
That made you glare at the boy, his emotions had been returned, but not much had changed.   
You knew that you had to do it in order to get Haruka, and probably Tomochika, back, but man did you not feel like dancing to another cheesy song this night.  
”We won’t record you either” Natsuki said reassuringly. As you looked back at the boys, you could have sworn that at least five of them sighed deeply and packed their phones away. 

You sighed deeply and said defeatingly, ”Ok then, I’ll do it, but only for Haruka, and if any on you EVER mention this again, I will make your life a living hell” All the boys nodded understandingly, and smiled reassuringly at you.  
You turned around to face Heavens, and said, ”Ok then bring it, four-eyes” refering to Eiichi.  
They all smirked rather pleased with themselves.  
”You get the rules, right (Y/n)?” Eiji asked.  
You looked at the young Otori with a questioning look.  
”You have to dance to the full length of the song, only when the song is finished we will return Haruka to you” He explained.  
You nodded understandingly. It could have been worse. And there were still people at the party dancing, so you weren’t completely alone on the dance floor.   
You could do this, you were an idol, a good idol, you knew how to dance and perform, you had done it many times alone and together with other idols, this would be easy. Just one more dance and you could all return home, and never speak of this night ever again. That thought made you happy, and you felt more or less ready for the sure embarrassment that was about to hit you.

The room suddenly grew quiet and a spotlight shone on you. Those damned Heavens. The spotlight started shifting colors, and you soon heard the well known intro to the classic. You closed your eyes and started tapping your right leg to the beat. Letting your arms hang loose, to get in one with the music. Heavens wasn’t gonna win this. As the singing started you started out with a classic disco move the ’disco finger’ pointing your index finger towards the floor, then the ceiling. Next up you did the ’rolling arms’ and then the build up for the chorus started. You had the perfect plan. Was it embarrassing? Yes. But it was bulletproof.   
As you heard the ’Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight’ line you stretched one arm a time pulling it towards you again, almost like doing the ’lasso’ just without throwing a lasso. The boys had already had trouble with keeping their laughs in, but as you did that move, most of them cracked up. It was perfect, indicating that you wanted ’a man after midnight’ was sure to seal the deal. Even some of the guys from Heavens had to look the other way, it was simply to funny.  
As the song continued, you kept dancing, trying to ignore the giggles and chuckles in the background, repeating the ’gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight’ move every time it was said. You also swung on arm at a time around in the air when the keyboard had a solo. And pushed your hands away from you to ’chase the shadows away’. All in all you improvised quite a lot, still maintaining the disco moves once in awhile.

As you kept dancing, a voice behind Starish and Quartet Night spoke, ”What is (Y/n)-chan doing?”   
The voice was oddly familiar, and as the boys turned around they were met with Tomochika’s purple eyes.   
All of them stared at her in shock, not because she was there, it had never been clear that Heavens had kidnapped her too that had just been an asumption from you. No what made them so shocked was the fact that Haruka was standing right besides her, in an equally matching disco suit as yours and hers.   
”Why are you all looking like you have seen a ghost? And again, what in the world is (Y/n)-chan doing?” Tomochika asked confused, Haruka smiling sheepishly at the group.  
None of the boys knew how to answer, they were simply too shocked, but in the end Camus said, ”She is dancing to free Haruka, but as we can see you have already done that” The others nodded in agreement with the count.  
”Free her? From what?” Tomochika asked confused.  
”From Heavens of course” Cecil said.  
”They were the one who kidnapped her, right?” Syo asked unsure.  
”Well yeah, but in the start when we arrived, I spotted her sitting at a chair eating some cake. So I went over to her. I tried to tell (Y/n), but she was too busy talking to herself or something. So I did it myself, and when we turned around to walk back to (Y/n), she was gone. We have been looking for you for the whole evening” Tomochika explained, while everyone's jaw dropped.

”Wait, wait, wait, eating cake?” Otoya asked confused.  
”Yeah, eating cake” Haruka reassured.   
”But, weren’t you their prisoner?” Masato asked even more confused than before.  
”It’s true that they kidnapped me, but I wasn’t a prisoner. They just did it because I felt lonely, but I actually didn’t, you see I had a lot of work too. So I don’t blame you. But when the party started they said I could do as I pleased, so I went and had some cake” Haruka explained and confessed.   
It made the two groups quite calm to know, that she didn’t blame them for her kidnapping, but this whole situation just kept getting more and more crazy.  
”So how did you finally find us?” Ren asked what everyone had been thinking.  
”When two people is sitting on a disco ball, and it suddenly falls down, people notice, and I only know you guys who would do stuff like that” Tomochika explained, and she was right.   
”So that means that (Y/n) is out there dancing to no avail?” Tokiya asked.  
They all turned around to look at you, the song was soon over, and they couldn’t really do anything about the situation just wait for hell to break loose.

As you did the ’gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight’ move for the last time, and the song started fading out, you could finally relax. That had probably been the most embarrassing moment in your entire life. But it was okay because now Haruka would be free.   
You turned to look at Quartet Night and Starish, just to be sure that you could still look them in the eyes.  
They all seemed to wear rather forced smiles, but who could blame them, that dance was rather cheesy and not like you at all. But you soon discovered the true reason behind their smiles. Right there in the middle of all the boys, stood both Haruka and Tomochika. As you spotted your two friends, your jaw dropped and you sunk to the floor with an inhuman noise. The embarrassment had been for nothing at all, it had all been pointless. Why did these things always happen to you? You deserved better than this, you worked hard and made sure everything was as it should be, and nonetheless did these things always happen to you.

As you laid on the floor with your forehead touching the ever colorshifting dancefloor, you started muttering out curses. All three groups figured it would be best to just leave you be for a moment.  
”I don’t deserve this” you whispered loud enough for the others to hear.  
”Of course you don’t (Y/n)-chan” Reiji said reassuringly, a little scared of you, but he always was when you were in this kind of mood.  
You suddenly heard a chuckle behind you, as you turned around to look at its owner, you saw Nagi who wasn't able to keep it in any longer. He simply found your mental breakdown to funny. But everyone else now started fearing for the young idol’s life. You slowly rose from the floor, combed your (h/l) hair back, turned around to face Heavens, who all gulped when they saw the expression on your face. Crazy. 

Quartet Night and Starish had experienced this a couple of times before, they knew they could stop you, but as long as it was Heavens that felt the anger of your ’special ability’ they could let it slide.   
Nagi had stopped laughing, and looked at you with fear in his eyes. None of them really knew what to expect, but what you did was especially not what they had expected.   
As you stood in front of the group, you reached into your hair, pulling out a pair of drumsticks, you were a drummer after all. You reached into both of your shoes and pulled another two pair of drumsticks out. And then into your cleavage, pulling the last set of drumsticks out.   
Heavens looked at you in pure disbelief, how did you hide those?   
”Well, at least it’s not darts” Van said eyeing Ren, as he took a drumstick straight to the face.   
The rest of Heavens looked at their fallen group member, and they knew they were next.   
You threw the rest of the drumsticks, one after another.   
You hit Kira in the stomach and he fell to the ground. 5.  
Eiji went down as you hit one of his knees. 4.  
You aimed at Yamato’s torso, but he moved so you hit his shoulder. He still went down. 3  
As you looked at Shion, he had already given up, and accepted what was about to hit him. So you threw the drum stick at his torso. 2.  
Nagi tried to look at you with his puppy eyes, but it wasn't working, you were way to pissed off to care. You hit him right in the forehead. 1.  
Eiichi was now the only member of Heavens left, all of his friends had fallen in battle, and laid spread around him, with each a drum stick beside them.   
He sighed deeply at the sight of his fallen comrades, and knew that there was no way out of this.  
”Give me your worst (L/n)” He said as he looked directly at you.  
”Oh I wasn't planning otherwise” you stated as you threw the last drum stick and hit him right in the crotch. You watched as he slowly fell to his knees, and laid besides his fallen friends. 

You turned around flicking your hair as you walked back to Starish and Quartet night. They all stared at you, partly scared that they were next, and partly amazed at what you had just done to Heavens, they kinda felt sorry for them.   
”Can we please go home now?” You asked tiredly.  
They all nodded, now really feeling the exhaustion of the long night.   
”Not so fast” a voice said behind you.   
Why did this keep happening?  
You all turned around annoyed and tired, looking at the owner of the voice. Raging Otori.   
”What?!” You all asked annoyed in unison.   
”Aren't you forgetting something?” He asked looking down at you.   
You looked at him confused, as you all checked for your items, they were there, Haruka and Tomochika were there too, so what was missing.   
You turned to look up at the former idol, what was he on about?

Before you had a chance to ask, he held up a book, but not any book. Shining’s diary.  
But that was impossible, you had given that to Reiji as you had to dance that horrendous dance. You turned to look at Reiji for an explanation. Meeting your cold gaze he sunk 3 centimeters, and said in a quiet voice, ”When Tomochika and Haruka showed up, I got so confused that I laid the book down on a nearby table, and then forgot all about it” avoiding your gaze.  
God how you wished you had burned that thing now.   
”We need that book back” Masato stated. ”Not really because of our own reputation anymore, that is completely shattered with what we have been through today, but for Shining’s” he said matter of factly.   
And no matter how much you wanted to just walk out of the big house, you knew he was right.   
Raging stood at one of the balconies you and Eiichi had been on to reach the disco ball, looking high and mighty, how you just wanted to hit him. 

”There are stairs at both sides of that balcony right?” Ai asked.  
You nodded.  
”Then two of us will take a side each” He said.   
You all nodded, and decided that it would be best for some of the more agile people to do that. It ended up with being, Syo, Cecil, Otoya and you. You went with Otoya up one stair and Syo and Cecil took the other. The rest looked on as you ran up the stairs towards Raging, you had to be fast. As you reached the top, the four of you stood on both sides of the man ready to jump him and get the book. Easy enough, until he threw the book over the fence, smirking at you.   
”What?” You asked quietly. If he did that wouldn’t the rest of the boys get to it? Wrong. 

The four of you ran to the fence, just to see Kira catch the diary. Heavens were back on their feet.   
Ren and Tokiya were quick to react, and threw themselves at the yellow eyed idol. But he was faster and threw the diary across the floor, to be caught by Shion.   
Reiji started maneuvering through the dancing people, who were still going at it to ”Boogie Wonderland” Would the madness ever stop.   
As he finally reached Shion, the book was no longer in his possession, instead it was Nagi who now held on to the most important item of Shining. Natsuki and Masato luckily stood close to the small idol, but being small was to his advantage in this situation, as he ran right between them and passed the book to Eiji. Camus had mounted Alexander again, and had gotten a hold of the young idol, and just as Ranmaru was about to take it, Eiji threw the book upwards, and Yamato, who stood on a pair of stairs caught it. Ai stood a few steps down from the taller idol, and after a short analysis of his odds against Yamato, he decided it was best that he didn’t even try. Yamato clearly let down by this, threw the book down to Eiichi. This time it was Haruka and Tomochika’s turn to dive into the madness.   
They both lunged out after the older boy, and almost got the book, but Van ran past and grabbed the book right in front of them, running off with a wink. You took him by surprise as you were on your way down the stairs, and you decided to leap over the last few steps, landing directly at Vans torso, grabbing the book from him.

”Well I’m used to girls throwing themselves at me, but if you wanted my attention that badly (Y/n) you could just have asked” He said flirtatiously and winked.  
You gave him an unamused look, and hit him in the head with the diary.   
”(Y/n) got the book! Everybody team up!” Reiji yelled, getting everyone's attention.   
You got of off Van, and ran to the rest of the group. Just as you were about to flee the crazy party, you heard a voice behind you say, ”Thanks for the party guys, let’s do it again some day”   
You turned around to look at Eiichi’s satisfied face, how you wanted to throw another drum stick at him.   
”For the love of God, please let’s never do this again” Masato said as you all stormed out of the building. 

As you were finally out of the building and back at the parking lot, you all stopped to breathe. Alexander had turned back to dog form, so he could fit in the car, Camus still had to figure out how to get the black color out of his fur, but that was a problem for tomorrow.  
It had been a wild night, and now that you could finally think it through, it had been rather fun, some things you could have lived without, but nevertheless, had it been an experience.   
You looked at all of your friends, and smiled, glad it was finally over.   
”Now guys, let’s get home and out of these horrible suits” You said cheerfully.  
”Yes please, I think they will leave marks or something” Syo said, everybody hummed in agreement.  
”Actually, now that we are talking about the suits. Tokiya, Otoya, where are yours?” Haruka asked curiously.   
Tokiya and Otoya looked embarrassed at each other, then at all you and your expecting faces, and then they ran while yelling, ”The last one to reach the car loves disco!”   
Nobody wanted that statement on them, so you all started running, while you could hear ”Celebration” playing from the party.   
Camus was the last one to reach the car. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day you all slept till afternoon. You were still completely trashed from the long night of disco, but you had finally awakened from your long slumber. Upon walking down the stairs in the master course you found that most of the others had awakened too, looking just as horrible as you, but at least you had your things and Haruka back which really made life easier for all of you.  
”Morning guys” you greeted.  
”Don’t you mean afternoon guys?” Ren asked smirking.   
”Very funny” you retorted.   
As you sat down on a chair, you couldn’t help but notice that some of the guys had either sheepish or forced smiles. This always meant that something was up.  
”What’s the deal guys?” You asked, expecting an answer.  
”What do you mean (Y/n)-chan?” Natsuki asked innocently.  
”I mean, why are you smiling at me like that?” You said looking at their crazy smiles.  
”Smiling like what?” Reiji asked, forcing a smile.  
”Like that” you said, referring to his smile.  
”Oh, there’s no apparent reason for that” Otoya sid, clearly lying.

Figuring that you wouldn’t get an answer unless you pushed on of the weaker buttons, you turned to cecil and said, ”Cecil dear, what’s the deal?”   
Cecil looked at you with fear in his eyes, trying to avoid eye contact, and uttering a weak answer, ”N...nothing”  
”Cecil tell me” You demanded the young boy, who seemed to whimper at your harsh tone. The rest of the boys looking at you then Cecil, poor boy.  
”Check your Youtube, I’m sure it will be one of the recommended videos” Cecil said fast and fled the room.

You looked confused after the young prince, as you opened the youtube app on your phone.  
The other boys had slowly started to leave the room, much to your confusion.  
Scrolling down on the front page of youtube, you soon stumbled upon what Cecil had talked about. A video named ”Idol (Y/n) (L/n) needs a man after midnight” fell upon your gaze and you screamed. 

Clicking on the video you could see it was clearly you from yesterday, dancing to ’Gimme Gimme Gimme’, but who had done it, Quartet Night and Starish had promised not to record it, so it could only be. Heavens.  
Looking at the user account of the video, you weren’t the least surprised. Eiichi Otori.  
He was gonna feel even more of your wrath sooner or later, but first you had to figure out how to get this of the internet. Or at least make sure that the disco would stay dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the story, please feel free to leave comments and kudos, I am always happy to talk to the people who read my fanfictions.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this, again most of it is jokes I have with some friends, but I am happy to share them with you as well.
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
